I'm Not Okay
by Lady Karo
Summary: After waking from a two year coma, Haruka has no memory of her past. The only clue that links her to her past is a tattoo on her right forearm and a few scars. A failed attempt at suicide then lands her in a mental hospital. Her roommate is a woman with aqua colored hair that often mumbles to herself and suffers from nightmares. A spark between them triggers a unique love. AU
1. The Bluenette

This story came to mind one day while I was at work. I promise I'm working on the sequel to Vampiric Fate right now as well. :D

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

This story is set in New York since I don't really mention it in the story...

**The Bluenette**

_"I remember the day I woke up. I was lying in a hospital bed. It felt as though I had been there for a while. I looked around my surroundings but didn't recognize anything. My body felt so weak when I tried to move. When I lifted up my right arm I saw a tattoo but I had no memory of getting it. I had no memory of anything at all. I couldn't even read the tattoo. Sure, it was in a language but the language was foreign to me. After a while some nurses came in. All I remember was them saying 'She's awake! She's awake!'_

_ "I continued to lie down on the bed and watch the nurses. They asked me a few questions I was unable to answer. They asked my name. I was confused, I was in a hospital… surely they knew my name. I observed the tag on my wrist. I was labeled as a Jane Doe. I turned to them and spoke. 'My name is Haruka.' Was it my name? I think it was, it seemed familiar. When they asked my last name I drew a blank._

_ "I wanted to stand but they wouldn't let me. I asked them why I was in the room and they both looked at each other for a moment. 'You were in a coma for two years.' A coma? How did I end up in a coma? I asked them but they had no idea. They told me someone brought me in. After a thorough investigation no one was able to figure out where I had come from. Somehow all my health records were gone and they couldn't even identify me from dental records either._

_ "I continued to lie in the bed for weeks. They helped me regain the muscle in my legs and allowed me to walk around. I wanted them to cut my hair short, it seemed familiar to me that I had short hair and they did so. In the two years I was in the coma no one had come to claim me. I felt completely lost. The only thing that tied me to my past was this tattoo and a few scars. The scar I have across my face – from my left temple down my cheek and down the edge of my lips. On my legs were more scars. For a while I was ashamed of how I looked._

_ "After about a month I couldn't take anymore. I wanted to escape. I hated my life and what's more I hated I couldn't remember anything. I looked around for my escape. My eyes set sight on an aluminum soda can. I took the can and crushed it until the edge was sharp enough to cut into my skin. I was alone in my room as I began to dig the can into my wrist. I cut directly down the tattoo I had and watched the blood pour from the wound. _

_"Right as I thought I was about to be free a nurse had come to check on me. She ran to my bed and wrapped up my wrist as fast as she could. Then she called for help. I passed out from the blood loss and hoped I would never open my eyes again. A few days later I found myself being put into a mental hospital…"_

"You're going to be staying in here for a while, Miss Haruka." A man said as he walked the blonde woman into a room. There were two beds adjacent from each other. The room was small and dimly lit.

Haruka looked at the man. "I'm not crazy. I don't belong here."

"You roommate is out with the others at the moment. Why don't get you get comfortable?" The man said and left the room with the door open.

Haruka sighed and walked to one of the beds. She was unsure of which one would be hers but decided to lie down for a moment. Her wrist was still wrapped from where she had cut herself a couple of days ago. She traced her fingers down the scar on her face and grimaced.

"T-that's my bed!" She was caught off guard when a woman spoke from the entrance of the room. "My bed!" The woman scurried over to Haruka and tried to pull her out of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Haruka stood and walked to the other bed. She took a moment to look at the person that had disturbed her. The woman was very slim and wore the attire every other patient wore except her sleeves were a bit longer. She had her left sleeve pushed up to her elbow and her right sleeve dangled just below her wrist. What caught Haruka's attention was the long wavy hair. It seemed to be a blue color at first glance. _'My roommate is a bluenette?'_ Haruka thought to herself as she observed the woman with the strangely colored hair.

The woman sat on the bed that Haruka had been removed from moments ago. She scooted to lean against the wall and brought her knees to her chest. Haruka continued to observe the woman for a moment. The woman played with a wrist warmer on her left wrist. She spun it around her wrist and mumbled a few things under her breath before her eyes locked onto Haruka's eyes.

Haruka wanted to ask the woman what her name was but was unsure of how to speak to the woman. Her roommate had stunningly beautiful blue eyes but something in them seemed a bit off. It seemed as though the woman had lost her mind years ago and was struggling to take control of herself.

"You're hurt." The woman mumbled. Haruka felt as though the eyes of her roommate had landed on the scar that was ripped across her face. "Does it hurt?" The woman stood from her bed and approached Haruka. The blonde continued to sit silently as her roommate touched the scar on her face.

"No." Haruka wanted to pull away from her roommate but was still attempting to assess the situation. Instead Haruka closed her eyes as the other woman drew a finger across the scar. She started from the top of her temple and slowly brushed a finger to the end of the scar just below her lips.

"Did it hurt?" The woman withdrew her hand and moved back to her bed. She continued to keep her eyes locked on Haruka's.

"I don't remember." Haruka bowed her head and looked at the floor. "I don't remember anything."

Her roommate scooted back onto her bed again and leaned against the wall in the same position as before. Not once did the woman's eyes divert from the blonde's face while she observed her. "My name is Mich." She finally mumbled after a moment.

"My name is Haruka." The blonde then traced the scar on her face with her own finger. The scar was very deep. She was afraid she would be stuck with the horrible scar until the end of her life.

"Har…ooka." The woman mumbled for a moment as she was trying to pronounce the foreign name. "Haru…ooka." She looked up at Haruka and said it a third time. "Haru…ooka?"

"You can call me Haru if it's easier for you to say."

"Haruk. Haru." Mich smiled from her bed as she finally found the way to say it. "Haru."

"That's right." The blonde smiled. She felt sorry for the woman in front of her. Haruka knew she was not crazy but her roommate was lost. She wondered what the woman might have gone through to find herself here. Her roommate continued to repeat her name a couple of times as though she was making sure she had it right. Haruka threw her legs onto her bed and stretched out.

"Did that hurt?" The woman had approached her again. She was pointing at one of Haruka's legs that had been slightly exposed from her pant leg rising.

Haruka sat up and looked at her leg. "I don't remember." She leaned forward to pull it back down but was stopped when her roommate pushed the leg of her pants up a bit further. Even though the woman was not in her right mind her touch soothed Haruka and she allowed her to look at the scars.

"It must have hurt." Mich touched a few of the scars on Haruka's leg.

"I guess." Haruka leaned forward and pulled the leg of her pants down to cover the scars.

Her roommate backed up to her bed again and sat down. Mich scratched her arm that was covered by the sleeve. "Yeah. It must have hurt." The woman spoke again and laid down on her bed. She kept her focus on Haruka still. "Must have hurt." She mumbled and finally closed her eyes.

Haruka watched her roommate rest for a moment. For the most part the room was silent. The outside was a different story. Haruka turned her attention to the door that was still standing open. A few people walked by the door mumbling to themselves. Others ran by quickly screaming. Haruka began to wonder if she would be stuck in here forever. She wondered if her memory would ever return. With a sigh she rolled over and fell asleep.

"It burns!" A voice screamed and woke Haruka suddenly. Her roommate was twisting and turning in her bed. "It burns…" Her screams turned into a few grunts. "Are you okay?" The woman seemed to be talking in her sleep now.

Haruka turned onto her other side to watch her roommate. A part of her wanted to comfort the woman but another part found it best to stay put in her own bed. She continued to listen to the other woman talk in her sleep.

Mich was now giggling. Maybe her dream was more pleasant now? "Yes. I'm ready." She kept talking. Haruka was curious as to what or who she was talking to. "It stings." Mich giggled mischievously. The giggle sounded more like a hiss as though she up to no good in her dream.

Someone knocked on the open door and entered. It was the same man that had brought Haruka into the room earlier. He was holding a tray as he approached the two women in their beds. "I have brought your medication."

Haruka turned to look at him. "I'm not crazy. I don't need medication."

"It will help with your depression." He handed her a small plastic cup that had a couple pills in it.

Haruka took the cup and looked at it. "Do I really need this?" She scoffed at the pills.

"Yes." The man then turned to Mich that had opened her eyes. "Here you go." He handed her roommate a cup with pills as well.

Haruka continued to look into the cup for a moment. "Do you have water?" She asked the man. He handed her a cup with water and Haruka downed the pills along with the water. She turned back on her side to sleep again.

"Haru." She heard her roommate call from behind her. "Are you okay?"

Haruka snorted for a moment. Her crazy roommate was asking her if she was okay. "I'm fine." Haruka rolled over and looked at her roommate whom was lying across from her on her own bed still. In turn Haruka felt as though she should be asking if her roommate was 'okay'. "I'm going to sleep now." The blonde shut her eyes and tried to drift away into sleep. Mich mumbled a few more times to herself and repeated the blonde's name a couple more times.

_"That was the first time I met my roommate. I felt sorry for her. I didn't know what was wrong with her and it upset me in a way. For some reason I felt the need to try to comfort her. I didn't understand why I felt like that about this crazy woman. Her touch was so gentle when she ran her fingers across the scar on my face. I wondered if I should cry or not while I lied in that bed the first day."_


	2. Red Tulips

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

To 'Guest': Don't worry, Michiru isn't as bad as you might think she is. :P

**Red Tulips**

Haruka slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She was facing the wall next to her bed. When she turned she was startled to see her roommate staring at her. Mich had propped her elbows onto the edge of Haruka's bed and was waiting for her to wake.

"Mich. You scared me." Haruka said as she stretched in her bed. Her roommate continued to stare at her for a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Mich took her index finger and touched the scar on Haruka's face as she had done the previous night. She seemed fascinated with the scar. "Are you okay?" The same question she had asked Haruka the night before.

"I'm fine." Haruka continued to lie on her pillow and stare back into the blue orbs in front of her.

Her roommate continued to trace her finger along the scar on Haruka's face. The touch was so gentle. Haruka felt a few shivers course through her body. She hardly knew this woman but something about her gave Haruka the chills. She closed her eyes as her roommate continued to feel the scar. In this moment Haruka forgot about where she was at, she forgot about the pain of not knowing who she was. Haruka opened her eyes and set her gaze back onto her roommate. The woman was truly beautiful.

A smile slowly spread across Mich's face when their eyes met. "Everything will be okay now." She stood and held her hand out for Haruka to take it. "Let's have fun."

Haruka perked a brow at the gesture made by her roommate but decided to follow. Once on her feet she realized just how much shorter her roommate was. There must have been a good four to five inches between the two. They made their way to the bathroom. When Haruka left the bathroom her roommate was standing outside waiting for her still.

"I want to show you around." Mich gently took Haruka's hand to show her around. Each time she took Haruka's hand she always used her left hand.

Down the hallway from their room was a large room with tables and chairs scattered around. Some of the tables had board games on them and others had cards. A few of the other residents sat playing some of the games. Off in a corner were a couple couches and a television. An elderly woman sat watching morning cartoons.

Mich never once released Haruka's hand as she led her through the hospital. She took Haruka to a small gym as well. Haruka found this room the most appealing, she knew she would be in here a lot. She was then led to a small enclosed garden. As the sunlight hit her roommate's hair she realized it was more of an aqua color – it was beautiful. Haruka could not stop herself from touching the soft aqua colored hair.

"You like?" Mich turned to her when the blonde touched her hair.

"It's pretty." Haruka spoke in her deep voice. "I like it."

Mich smiled and led Haruka to some flowers in the garden. She leaned down and picked a flower. "It smells nice." Mich inhaled the scent for a moment then turned to hand it to Haruka.

"Thanks." The blonde reached for the flower. It was a beautiful red tulip. Haruka smelled the flower as well. The scent seemed familiar to her but she could not remember why. Mich still had a hold of her other hand as Haruka smelled the flower. She wanted to remember why the smell was familiar but no reason came to mind. Haruka frowned from frustration.

"Something wrong?" Mich's eyes displayed worry.

"No." Haruka replied and looked closely at the flower. _'Why do you seem so familiar and yet unfamiliar to me?'_ She questioned the red tulip in her hand. She brought the flower back to her nose again to smell it. "I remember this flower somehow."

"It's pretty. I like it." Mich leaned down and picked another flower. "Now I have one too." Her smile was stunning as she brought her own flower to her nose and inhaled the scent. For a moment both women stood holding the red flowers and enjoying the scent of them. "Want to play?"

Haruka removed her gaze from the flower in her hand and looked back at her roommate. "Okay."

Mich led Haruka back into the large room with the board games. They sat down at a table and Mich opened a game. "Do you remember how to play?" She questioned the blonde in front of her.

Haruka looked down at the game. "I don't." With each new situation Haruka felt more ashamed of herself for not remembering.

"It's okay. I teach you." Mich reached for Haruka's hand that was on the table and placed hers on it for a moment. Each touch by the woman comforted Haruka in ways she never knew possible.

Haruka smiled as the warm hand was placed on hers. _'What's this feeling I get from this woman?'_ She diverted her gaze from the petite hand on hers and looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her roommate. "Alright." Haruka placed her flower next to the one Mich had set on the table.

The two women played the board game for what was probably an hour or two. After a while they began to ignore the rules and make their own. For the first time Haruka could ever remember she was having fun. She never missed a chance to steal a look at the beautiful woman in front of her. She could have not asked for a better roommate. Despite the woman's mental condition everything else about her seemed perfect.

Off in a distance a couple of staff members observed the two playing the board game. "It looks like Mich was finally able to make a friend." A man spoke to a woman at the desk. "After these couple of years I'm glad she has a roommate that will do her some good. Maybe they can help each other."

The woman smiled as she replied to the man. "It will do them both good to have a friend. We all need friends. Maybe Mich won't scare this one away with her nightmares as she did her others."

Mich looked up at Haruka after a while with the same smile she always had when they spoke. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Haruka reached for the flower she had sat down a couple hours ago. It was partially beginning to wilt. She brought it to her face to look at it again. In a distant part of her mind she pictured a vase on a table with a dozen red tulips in it. She was unsure if it was a memory or not but held onto the thought it must be a memory.

Her roommate picked up the pieces to the game and closed the box. "I'll show you where the food is." Mich reached for her flower as well and smelled it again. "I like the smell." She stood and held out her left hand for Haruka to take again. The blonde gladly took the soft hand into her own and went with Mich to the cafeteria.

A few of the other patients sat eating a few breakfast foods. All the while they mumbled to themselves. As Haruka and Mich entered the cafeteria a few people looked at them for a moment and then returned to their meal.

"What do you like?" Mich stopped as she questioned Haruka.

"I'm not sure, what do they have?" Haruka observed a few of the foods the other patients were eating.

"Let's see." Mich tugged on Haruka's hand a bit and led her to where the food was at. A staff member stood behind the buffet style setup. Mich pointed at a couple of things to make her choice. Then she turned to Haruka. "Now you choose."

Haruka looked down at the food being kept behind the glass. She pointed out a few things as well and they went to sit next to each other and enjoy their meal. Mich carefully unfolded a napkin and pressed out the creases the best she could. Haruka put her own napkin in her lap and began to eat. The food was far from great but it satisfied her hunger.

Haruka observed her roommate with her peripheral vision. The woman ate slowly and wiped her mouth after each bite. Every time Mich placed her napkin back on the table she attempted to press out the rest of the creases in it.

"Haru." She whispered to the blonde. They had not spoken since they sat to eat. Haruka turned to Mich when she spoke her name. Her roommate reached up and wiped something off of Haruka's chin. "You made a mess." Mich smiled and returned to her own meal.

Once they had finished breakfast the same man from the day before approached Mich and Haruka. He held a similar tray in his hands with pills on it. "For you." He handed them each the appropriate cup and some water.

Haruka stared down into the cup at the pills. "Do I really need this?" She questioned the man.

"Doctor's orders. Like I said, it will help with your depression."

With a sigh Haruka gulped the pills down and handed him the cup back. Mich did the same. Haruka felt as though her depression might have been going away since she had met her roommate. When they finished eating Mich led Haruka back to the large room. This time she took her to the TV in the corner and they sat down. They were the only two watching the TV at the moment. Mich let Haruka find a channel to watch.

Her roommate had sat on the opposite end of the sofa at first but slowly moved her way closer to the blonde woman. Haruka continued to wonder what was going on in Mich's mind. For the most part her roommate was silent but always looked at Haruka as though she was silently questioning something. Haruka looked back at the flower she still held. Mich still had her flower as well.

Something in Haruka's mind seemed to trigger again with the flower. This time she saw a garden with red tulips. She brought the flower back to her nose and remembered the smell of the garden. A smile spread across her face as she was beginning to remember something in her past. To believe a simple flower could invoke a memory surprised her. Everything felt like a puzzle and she had to find the pieces.

Haruka looked back at the television and lowered the flower to her side. Mich moved closer to her again and their shoulders were now touching. Haruka felt her chest tighten a bit. She did not mind the closeness her roommate kept giving her.

"Haru." Her roommate whispered. "Don't worry. Everything is okay now."

Haruka remained silent. Her roommate had a tendency to repeat certain things. Not that it bothered her, it only peaked her curiosity more. She wondered what sort of reality the other woman was living in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mich made herself more comfortable and rested her head on Haruka's lap.

"Don't worry." Mich repeated and reached up for the scar on Haruka's face. Haruka took a deep breath as she felt the shivers she got every time her roommate touched her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch as she did every time. Mich then reached for Haruka's free hand and held it above her face. The sleeve on her right arm fell down a bit and Haruka noticed a few burn marks on the woman's wrist. It became clear to Haruka that the nightmare her roommate had must have something to do with the burns on her wrist.

_"For the first time in my life that I could remember, I felt happy. I barely knew this woman but she made me happy when I was around her. I questioned my feelings for her as each day went on. I also wondered if she felt the same way about me. I was not about to take advantage of her though and kept to myself. I let her take my hand when she wanted to and I let her rest on my lap when we watched TV. The other patients seemed to stay away from this woman and I wondered why. She seemed to be a complete outcast from the others. Everything about her seemed so gentle though. _

_"Every night she had the same nightmare. She always complained about something burning her. I wondered if she had been stuck in a house fire as a child or something. Each night that she had the nightmare I wanted to comfort her but I stayed in my own bed and watched her. It hurt me to see her have those nightmares."_


	3. The Doctor

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Starlightfan800 : You'll find out soon what is going through Michiru's mind. I love psychological thrillers... :D

**The Doctor**

"Good morning." Mich was leaning on Haruka's bed with her elbows again. Haruka was always greeted each morning the same way.

"Good morning." Haruka repeated back with her stunningly handsome smile. Each morning played the same. Mich would always reach and touch the scar on Haruka's face and tell her everything was going to be okay now. Haruka always silently questioned why her roommate would tell her that.

"Ready?" Her roommate asked and stood for Haruka to get up.

Haruka sat up from her bed and rested her legs over the edge for a moment. She felt a familiar finger touch the scar on her face again. "Haru." Her roommate mumbled quietly. Haruka looked up at Mich expecting her to say more but she remained silent for a moment. "Don't worry." Another phrase she often repeated to the blonde. Haruka felt her roommate cup her face in her hands. Mich smiled and leaned down to Haruka's face. "You're pretty, Haru."

For the first time she could remember, Haruka blushed. She tried to turn her face away from her roommate's face but was unable to. Haruka felt her roommate put her lips at the top of the scar on her temple. She always wondered why Mich had the fascination with her scar. Maybe it was because it was different? Haruka closed her eyes and felt her roommate kiss her temple.

"Don't worry." Mich repeated. Haruka could feel the warm breath of her roommate on her face as she spoke. Mich slowly traced her lips down the entirety of the scar with light kisses. When her lips traced the scar on the corner of Haruka's lips, Haruka took a deep breath. The lips were soft and Haruka found herself wanting more. She kept to the promise she made to herself. Haruka was not going to take advantage of this woman.

Mich stood and ran her fingers through Haruka's short, blonde hair. She smiled to herself and mumbled something under her breath. Haruka watched as her roommate seemed to enjoy herself. It was moments like these that made Haruka ever regret wanting to take her life, but, if she had not done it she would have never met this woman. Mich giggled and brushed the bangs off of Haruka's forehead. She leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Ready?" Mich asked and extended her left hand to Haruka. "Let's go."

Haruka always found herself wanting to return to the garden. It was the only thing that triggered something in her memory. Often Mich and Haruka could be found sitting in the garden. Mich did not speak much but that did not bother Haruka. Mich sat on a small bench in the garden and watched Haruka as she touched each of the flowers. Haruka turned and looked at Mich sitting on the bench. The woman was playing with her wrist warmer as she usually did.

A distant memory played in Haruka's mind once more. She found herself walking outside of a large building. There was a beautiful garden with red tulips she remembered visiting often. She remembered seeing a woman sitting on a bench with long brunette hair. "Come here often?" Haruka recalled asking the woman. When the memory stopped, Haruka sighed to herself. She wanted to remember more.

"Haru." She heard her roommate call her name. "Are you hungry?" Often Mich would ask that when she herself was hungry. Haruka would always smile and say she was.

As usual, the food was very bland and only satisfied her hunger. Mich continued to eat as she always did, wiping her lips after every bite and trying to press the creases out of her napkin. Haruka chuckled under her breath when she watched her.

Enough time had passed and the staff had taken Haruka off of suicide watch. She was allowed to start using the gym. The staff was still unsure of what to do with Haruka. Being that she had no memory and no one had come to find her, they kept her in the facility for her own good.

Haruka also remembered visiting a gym in her past. The gym was another place that began to trigger memories for her. Not just that, but she enjoyed the rush she received when she worked out. Mich would usually sit and pedal on a bike while Haruka did her own thing. She kept wondering why this woman enjoyed following her.

Each day that went on Haruka could feel something inside of her wanting to burst. Her feelings for her roommate had no doubt reached their peak. She was still unsure if her roommate felt the same, or if she could even comprehend a feeling as such. It hurt Haruka to go on each day like this but she was beginning to enjoy her life a bit more.

One night as Haruka was lying in her bed she watched as Mich had her usual nightmare. But this nightmare was different. For the first time she spoke to Haruka in her dream. Haruka could no longer lie idly as the woman suffered from her nightmare. She approached the bed and knelt down beside it. She wanted to comfort her roommate.

Mich lay with her eyes closed. Once she was done speaking of something burning her she calmed a bit. "Haru, are you okay?" She mumbled in her dream.

"I'm fine." Haruka reached out to touch her roommate's arm. Every dream started the same but always ended differently. At the end of her nightmare Mich always seemed to relive another, more peaceful event.

"Haru." Mich had opened her eyes and looked at the kneeling blonde beside her bed. "You're okay." Haruka was unsure if it was a question or a statement but only smiled. "Thanks." Mich spoke and reached for the comforting hand Haruka had placed on her arm.

Haruka went back to her bed and sat on it. She leaned against the wall and looked at the bandage on her arm. The cut had healed a while ago but she requested to keep the tattoo covered. The tattoo was small and now had a scar through it. She moved the bandage up a bit to look at the tattoo. Bits of her memory had been coming back to her slowly, but she never remembered anything about the tattoo.

Mich had fallen asleep again. Her nightmares did not continue the rest of the night. Haruka laid back down in her bed and fell asleep as well. She had a dream that seemed more like a memory this night…

"Come here often?" Haruka approached a woman sitting on a bench in a garden.

"Almost every day." The woman's voice was almost an echo. Everything was a bit hazy. The most prominent detail in the dream was the red tulips in the garden.

"I usually come here during lunch. I've never seen you before." Haruka continued to speak to the woman sitting on the bench.

"You must miss me then." The woman turned her focus to the flowers. "It's just so peaceful here. I love to hear the birds chirping and the breeze on my face."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." The woman pushed back some loose strands of her brunette hair and picked up her bag next to her. "I don't see many people come through here." She sat the bag down on the ground in front of her…

Haruka opened her eyes. She wished she could remember more about that scene. It seemed to be the most reoccurring memory she has.

"Good morning." Mich was kneeling next to Haruka's bed as usual.

"Good morning." Haruka smiled. The two started their day as the usually did.

Off in the distance the staff members continued to observe the two women. "I'm surprised she hasn't been scared away from Mich's nightmares." The same man spoke to the woman at the desk. "It's unusual, then again, Haruka's mind is a lot healthier than the rest."

The woman at the desk replied to the man. "Mich seems to be doing better as well."

Haruka and Mich entered the small gym. Mich took to the bike as she usually did and Haruka did her own thing. About five minutes into her work out a piece of her memory came back. She remembered jogging on a treadmill and watching a woman with long, blonde hair in front of her. She felt as though this memory was a bit earlier in her life than her other ones. Her memory skipped ahead a bit and she recalled a night of pure lust with the other blonde woman. Haruka stopped working out for a moment as she remembered the event. She could not see the woman's face, she wondered if she had a relationship with the blonde woman or if it was just a one night stand.

"Haru, everything okay?" Mich had stopped pedaling on her bike.

"Everything is okay." Haruka smiled at her roommate.

"Okay." Mich continued to pedal on the bike.

That night Haruka sat in her bed leaning against the wall. She wanted to remember her past, she did not want small glimpses of it, she wanted all of it. She looked at the wrap around her right arm and pulled it up to look at her tattoo. _'I feel like this tattoo is important somehow.'_ She touched the tattoo lightly and frowned. Mich was lying in her own bed with her eyes locked onto the blonde across from her. Haruka laid down and pulled the covers over her to sleep. Shortly after she was comfortable she heard Mich behind her.

"Haru." She whispered.

"Yes?" Haruka spoke with her back turned to her roommate. She was staring at the wall as she spoke. Mich did not respond. Haruka felt her roommate place a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should be sleeping." Haruka whispered but Mich did not respond again. Haruka was taken by surprise when Mich decided to lie down next to her. "Mich, you should go in your own bed."

"It's okay." Her roommate touched her arm.

"You shouldn't be in my bed." Haruka continued to whisper. It felt nice to have Mich next to her but it also felt wrong. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I don't like sleeping alone."

"Is it because of your nightmares?"

"Yes."

"You will get in trouble if someone sees you in my bed." Haruka turned over to point at the other bed. "You should go back to your bed." She was unsure if Mich was ignoring her or did not understand what she was trying to tell her.

"I'm scared when I sleep." Mich reached a hand to touch Haruka's face. "So scared." A couple of tears formed in her blue eyes. "Scared you will be gone."

Haruka listened as her roommate talked to her. She remained silent as Mich ran a gentle hand on her cheek. "Why would I be gone?"

"In my dream you are gone."

Haruka remembered the dream Mich had where she called Haruka's name. "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

Mich sniffled a bit and smiled. Haruka continued to wonder what her roommate was thinking. She wondered how her mind worked. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment to rest.

"Haru." Mich whispered to the blonde. Haruka barely heard the whisper as she began to fall asleep. Then she felt a soft kiss placed on her lips.

"Mich." Haruka opened her eyes and pulled away. "You shouldn't do that."

"I love you, Haru."

Haruka stared at her roommate. Did she understand what she was saying? Did she understand what love was? Haruka wanted to cry. She knew how she felt about this woman, but did not believe Mich understood love.

"Everything is okay. Don't worry." Mich continued to stroke Haruka's cheek. Her blue eyes seemed to have a glow in them. Maybe she knew what she was saying.

Haruka felt another gentle kiss press onto her lips. Her heart jerked for a moment as she felt the tender lips on hers. She wanted to push Mich away, but it was hard to do. Haruka stroked her roommate's face as well. Something about this woman felt so right, but at the same time Haruka felt it was wrong. Despite her inner thoughts she let her feelings overrun. Haruka returned the kiss and felt a smile on Mich's lips when she did so. Each kiss was something unique.

"Mich." Haruka managed to pull away. "You should go to your bed now. If you have a bad dream I'll come to you."

"Okay." Mich went to her own bed and laid down. "Good night."

"Good night." Haruka watched her roommate close her eyes. She continued to watch the other woman sleep. For the first time Haruka had been here, Mich did not have a nightmare. Mich slept peacefully throughout the entire night.

The morning played out the same as usual. Except this time when Haruka stood from her bed Mich looked at her arm that had been wrapped up. Haruka looked down to see what she was looking at. Part of her tattoo had been exposed. Mich pushed the rest of the wrap up to see the full tattoo.

Mich mumbled to herself for a moment and then looked up at Haruka. "Michiru."

Haruka perked a brow.

"My name is Michiru."

Haruka had a feeling 'Mich' was a nickname. Michiru was a bit difficult to pronounce so it was only normal her roommate would shorten her name. "It's a lovely name." Haruka responded and pulled the wrap on her arm down to cover the tattoo.

They left the room and eventually found themselves in the large game room. An hour later a couple of people entered the room. They were looking for someone. All the patients had turned to watch the people. Haruka and Mich were sitting on the couch watching TV when the people approached the two.

"Haruka?" One of the men questioned her.

"Yes?"

"You need to come with us."

"Where am I going?"

"We're taking you out of here to go somewhere else."

Haruka felt a lump in throat. "I don't want to go anywhere."

"You can't stay here." The man motioned for her to stand but she refused.

Mich sat up from Haruka's lap. "You can't take her." When the man reached for Haruka's arm Mich screamed and tried to push him away. "No!"

Another person held Mich out of the way as the other man pulled Haruka off of the couch. Haruka tried to reach back for Mich but their hands barely missed each other.

"Haruka!" Mich screamed with tear filled eyes. For the first time she managed to say the name correctly. "Don't go away again." The woman dropped to her hands and knees and began to sob. A few onlookers were confused as to what was happening. "Haruka…" A few tear drops hit the floor as she cried.

_"She greeted me every morning I woke up. She always smiled when I opened my eyes. I always wondered why she felt the need to touch the scar on my face. One morning she took me by surprise and kissed the scar. She always told me 'Don't worry' 'Everything is okay'. I hated the way I looked with the scar but she saw through it. She told me I was pretty and it embarrassed me._

_"We spent a lot of time in the garden with the tulips. It was the first place I was when I remembered something from my past. I liked the garden, it was a trigger for my memories. The gym did the same for me. I could never make out everything from my memory. The faces were always blurred. I did have a dream about a woman I met in a garden. I only remember her brunette hair._

_"One night Mich called my name in her sleep. I questioned why she did that. She asked me in the dream if I was okay as she usually did during the day. That night I finally moved to her side to comfort her with her nightmares. When she opened her eyes she thanked me for being there for her._

_"The next night she climbed in my bed. I didn't like her being in my bed, it felt wrong. I knew I was in love with her, but I didn't know what she thought. After I told her several times to go back to her bed, she kissed me and told me she loved me. I didn't believe she understood what she was doing and insisted she get out of my bed. It felt like the right thing to do at the time, so, I kissed her back a couple of times. I finally told her to go back to her bed. I told her I would come to her if she had a bad dream. That was the first night she didn't have a nightmare._

_"Then… it happened. The next day were enjoying our time together when two men came and approached me. They pulled us apart and said they were taking me somewhere else. I wondered what I had done to have them do that. Mich was very upset, I could hear her screaming my name and crying. For the first time she said my full name and said it correctly. She said she didn't want me to go away again. Now I find myself here…"_

Haruka was lying in a small office on a couch talking to a shrink. The man sat quietly as he listened to her story. It was all she remembered from the time she had waken from the coma.

"I see." He said to himself and scrawled a few notes into a notebook. "I'm sorry it came to that. You'll be staying here now."

Haruka felt a few tears run down her cheeks. She felt she would never see her roommate again and it hurt.

"I'll see you back in here tomorrow." The doctor stood and walked to his door. "Have a good day." He opened it and held it for Haruka to leave. Once she was out of his office he sat down at his desk and sighed. He turned on a small recorder and talked into it. "Patient has no memory of her past. She only remembers a couple of things from it but not enough. I fear she may never completely regain her memory. Patient also admits to having lesbian interactions with her old roommate. It's for the best she was brought in here. I will continue to monitor her mental health. Dr. Tenoh, out."


	4. Malpractice

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

To 'Guest': Well that's an interesting theory. :O

**Malpractice**

Dr. Tenoh gathered a few folders from his office and left. He had another patient to visit for the day. His car slowly pulled up to another hospital. He met with his other patient, a woman with aqua colored hair. "Good afternoon, Michiru." His smile was anything but real.

Mich was still in tears from what had happened earlier in the day. She refused to sit in the chair and instead she sat on the floor in a corner.

"What's wrong, Michiru?"

"Haru is gone." The woman wiped a few tears from her face.

"Why are you talking about Haru again?" The doctor questioned the woman on the floor.

"Haru is gone…" Mich continued to sob in the corner of the room. "She's gone again."

"Mich, there never was anyone by that name here. She was a hallucination. I think I need to up your medication some more." The doctor adjusted the glasses on his nose and wrote a few notes. "I'll have them find a roommate for you. I don't think it's wise to leave you alone in your room."

"I want Haru back."

"Mich, that was your imagination. Haruka died two years ago, don't you remember?"

Mich brought her knees to her chest and began to rock herself gently. "No. She was here."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, Michiru. I wish there was something I could do for you. The tragedy of losing a loved one hurts, I know."

Mich laid down on the floor and began wail uncontrollably. "Haruka." She cried through her tears.

"I'll leave a note for the staff to change your prescription." He wrote down a note and looked back at the crying woman in the corner. "It'll get better with this new medication, I promise. I'll have them find a new roommate for you." He pressed a button to page the nurse at the front desk.

_"Yes, Dr. Tenoh?"_

"Please send someone to pick up Michiru. I've also adjusted her medication. It needs to take effect immediately."

"No. No. No!" Mich began to shake uncontrollably in the corner. "Haruka."

A staff member entered and picked her up. She never once stopped screaming the name of the blonde woman. Mich was placed in her bed still screaming. "Haruka." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. A man entered her room and gave her the new prescription. She obediently took the pills and shut her eyes. "Haru…" She mumbled one final time before she fell asleep…

_The intense heat of the flames scorched her arm. Michiru looked around. She was in a car that had been struck. The car was on its top and the engine had blown. The fire burned her right arm horribly_.

"It burns!" Mich screamed in her sleep. "It burns…" She grunted a couple of times before asking a question: "Are you okay?"

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Two years ago~

The emergency room doors in a hospital busted open. "Patient suffers from severe blood loss. She has a long cut on the side of her face. We're taking her in for emergency surgery." A doctor spoke.

Hospital staff were rushing two gurneys through the halls in a hospital.

"Second patient suffers from a concussion. She's barely awake." A nurse said.

Michiru looked around as she was wheeled through the hallway. Her eyes were growing heavier by the minute. A nurse was desperately trying to keep her awake. "Where's Haru?" She slurred her words. She could feel a burning sensation on her arm and a growing headache. "Where's Haru?"

The nurses continued to wheel the woman through the hospital. Despite their best efforts Michiru lost consciousness.

"She's passed out." The same nurse spoke and tried his best to wake the woman on the gurney. "I can't get her to wake."

Another doctor had run onto the scene. "What happened?"

"She was involved in a horrible car accident. She has burns on her arm and hit her head." They continued to speak as they took her into another room for further examination.

_-Meanwhile-_

A man sat in his office talking to a patient. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and listened to the patient speak. It was one of his regulars. Dr. Tenoh has been in his field of work, Psychology, for nearly twenty years now. The visit was interrupted when a woman burst through the door.

"Dr. Tenoh. We have an emergency. Your daughter was in a car accident."

The doctor looked up at the woman and dropped his notebook and pen. "What?"

"She's in surgery now."

He looked at his watch; his meeting with the patient was nearly up. "I'm sorry. I really have to go." He said to his patient. The patient nodded in understanding.

When he arrived at the hospital, Haruka was still in surgery. He paced the waiting room for a while with the gears in his head turning. After a few minutes he approached the desk. "Excuse me."

A woman looked up at him. "How can I help you?"

"My daughter was in an accident. I was wondering if there was someone else in the car as well. Her name is Haruka Tenoh."

"Oh. I saw that one come through. There was another woman too. She had brunette hair."

"I see. How is her condition?"

"I don't really know."

"I'll wait."

He waited for a few hours. Haruka was still in surgery and Michiru was now in her own room. He went to visit her to see how she was. She had suffered from a serious concussion and they speculated severe brain damage. He left the room and waited for news about Haruka. When it came, several hours later, she was in a coma. The doctors feared she would most likely wake with amnesia.

Dr. Tenoh left to go to his car. He had an important phone call to make. The phone ran a couple of times and was picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Jon." He spoke to the man on the other end.

_"Dr. Tenoh?"_

"You remember that favor you owe me?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

_"I do…"_

"I'd like to take that favor now."

_"Alright, what will it be?"_

"I need you to erase all the medical records for my daughter."

_"Dr. Tenoh… do you know how much trouble I can get in for doing that? Why do you want that done?"_

"She was in a car accident and she's in a coma. Most likely she will have amnesia. I want you to get rid of everything you can on her."

_"You're insane. She's your daughter. What the hell is your problem?"_

"She brought shame to our family the day she decided she was a lesbian. If she has no clue as to who she was, maybe when she wakes she will be different. I don't want her to be able to trace anything to her past."

_"You're fucking crazy."_

"Just do it, don't forget what kind of dirt I have on you."

_"Right…" The man sighed into the phone. "It's all on you if this gets fucked up. I can't believe you would do that to your own daughter. You're a disgrace."_

"I don't care what you think. When she starts over, maybe she will forget she was a lesbian. I also want you to transfer her to another hospital. Label her a Jane Doe."

_"I'll do this but I don't ever want to hear from you again." The man hung up the phone._

The doctor exited his car with a smirk. It was the break he had been waiting for. When Michiru awoke he sat in the room with her. He would be the doctor to evaluate her mental health.

"Where's Haru?" Michiru said the moment her eyes opened.

"Mich, I'm sorry." He approached the bed and tried to comfort her. "She…" Fake tears formed in his eyes. "She's dead."

For the next two years Dr. Tenoh administered drugs to Michiru. He also admitted her into a mental hospital due to her declining mental health. The decline of her mental health was not just from the brain damage but from the drugs. He purposely administered her drugs that would distort her reality. When she would ask where Haruka was he would tell her the same thing every time: "Haruka died two years ago."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present Time~

Mich's nightmare became worse with the new medicine that had been administered. No matter how much Dr. Tenoh tried to make Mich forget about Haruka she would not. Her mental health only continued to decline…

They brought a new woman into the room to be Mich's roommate. The woman had horribly dyed bright orange hair. She sat down on the empty bed and looked at Mich. Mich was lying in her own bed while she observed her new roommate. The woman dug into a pocket on her side and took out a small piece of paper.

"Multi-pass." She showed Mich the paper.

Mich did not move. She only stared at the woman in front of her. "Haru…" She mumbled to herself and rolled over to fall asleep to her reoccurring nightmare…

_Flames continued to burn her right arm. "Haruka. Haruka!" Michiru screamed to the woman beside her. "Haru, are you okay?" She reached to touch the blonde but got no response. "Haru." Michiru tried her hardest to get a response from the woman in the driver's seat. A pair of hands reached into the car, cut Michiru's seatbelt off and removed her from the wreckage._

_ A crowd of people had gathered. The onlookers managed to get Haruka out of the car and pull her away from the vehicle before a minor explosion erupted. Michiru ran to Haruka's side. Haruka's face was covered in blood and her pants had caught fire. Michiru removed what was left of her jacket and covered Haruka's bleeding face…_

Mich opened her eyes wanting to see Haruka asleep in the bed next to hers but it contained someone else. "Haru…" She mumbled to herself. Mich spent the entire day crying in her bed. The staff had to bring food to her but she refused to eat it. The only word she would say is "Haru." Then she pushed the tray of food away from her.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Haruka wondered through the halls of the new hospital endlessly. Her mind was only on one thing – her roommate. She often found herself wiping tears from her cheeks. "Mich." She whispered to herself and sat down in a corner, away from everyone. She took the bandage off of her arm and stared at the tattoo. It was not very big but it felt special for some reason. For a moment she remembered the sting of getting the tattoo.

She finally went to her room. Her roommate was someone completely different this time. She would miss waking up each morning to find her beautiful roommate by her side. Haruka felt completely alone again. She was given her usual anti-depressants and eventually fell asleep. The next day she went to visit the doctor again.

Haruka lay down on the couch with her hands over stomach. "I don't care how many pills they feed me now. I'll never feel happiness again. Mich was the first thing in my life that felt real. I'll never know if she really loved me or not."

"Haruka, it's best you move on. From the way you talk about her I don't think she was in her right mind." The doctor tapped his pen on his notepad as he spoke. "Someone will eventually come and claim you and you will be back to your old life."

"Do I want my old life back? What if I was a bad person? There's so many 'what-ifs' when I think of what my life might have been like. What did I do to get this scar over my face? What did I do to get all the scars on my legs? Surely, a good person would have never found themselves in that sort of situation." Haruka scoffed. "I just want to be back with Mich."

"I can prescribe you something to help you get over her." He began to scrawl something onto a notepad.

"No!" Haruka screamed and stood up. "I don't need your damn drugs." She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. "You damn doctors and your medications."

Dr. Tenoh continued to sit in the room as Haruka ran out of it. He sighed to himself and muttered something under his breath… "I'm sorry Haruka. I don't know how you found her again. I can't let you see her ever again. I can't live with the fact that my only child is a lesbian. You'll never see your wife again. You brought shame to our family."


	5. Tenoh

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Yoko: I didn't know if anyone would notice the 5th Element reference. It's one of my favorite movies. When I was writing that scene for some reason I just heard the words "Multi-pass". haha

Glad you guys enjoy this story. ;D If you ever read my other stories all I can say is expect the unexpected. I like stories that make you re-read or re-watch certain scenes asking 'What the hell?'. I like twists! And I told you Michiru wasn't so bad. :)

**Tenoh**

As Haruka exited the office she turned to read the name on the door. "Dr. Tenoh." She traced her fingers over the engravings. "Tenoh..." She mumbled to herself and walked away to a large room.

Haruka sat at a table with her chin propped on her knuckles. She watched the TV across the room and tried to direct her thoughts away from her old roommate. A woman passed in front of her holding onto a red tulip. She watched the woman carry the flower. Her mind replayed something from her past…

Haruka found herself standing in front of a small table. She was holding a vase of a dozen red tulips in her hand. A smile spread across her face as she sat the vase down and wrote on a card:

_My dearest love, one year ago today we met. I'll never forget the first time I saw you sitting on the bench in the park. I'll love you until the end of time._

_-Love, Haruka_

Tears ran down Haruka's cheeks as the memory ended. She wondered where the woman had got the flower from and approached a staff member to inquire. The man pointed her down a hallway. This hospital had a larger garden in it with several different flowers. Haruka approached the only ones that mattered, the red tulips. She grazed her finger tips over them. She wanted to remember more.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Mich's world began to alter slightly. When she wondered through the hallways of the hospital she would sometimes be seen talking to someone – someone that was not there. Her mind would fluctuate to believing Haruka was by her side then to her being gone.

The next visit with Dr. Tenoh, Mich insisted there to be two chairs there, one for her and one for Haruka. During the meeting sometimes she would lean over to speak to the blonde woman that existed in her mind. The doctor felt as though the drugs were starting to work the way he wanted them to. Mich believed Haruka was with her and eventually and stopped questioning why the woman was no longer in the hospital.

The woman that generally sat at the desk in the hospital observed Mich. She noticed the decline in her mental health the moment Haruka left. Something was wrong, she knew it. The woman approached Dr. Tenoh with her observations. He would only say he was trying his best to help her. He said the brain damage she suffered seemed to slowly be taking a toll on her. He told the woman he feared that soon, she would be lost… forever. This woman began to question what was really happening.

Everything Mich used to do with Haruka she continued to do. When she ate her meals she always had a second tray next to her. She would visit the garden often as well and even pedal on the bike in the gym -all the while believing her wife was next to her. More staff began to gossip between themselves when they saw the sudden decline in her mental health. It upset many of them to see this woman change so drastically. Suspicions were high.

"Michiru." The doctor spoke during one of their visits. "Your brunette roots are beginning to show. Would you like me to have the staff dye your hair again?"

When he asked her the question she leaned over to the empty seat to speak to her invisible lover. Dr. Tenoh could not make out what she had whispered. Mich turned her head back to the doctor. "Haru says no."

It angered him slightly that she would never let go of the woman she corrupted. He firmly believed it was Michiru's fault Haruka was a lesbian. He found a wicked pleasure watching this woman suffer.

"How is Haru?" He asked.

"Good. Anniversary is soon." Mich turned and smiled at the empty seat. It was the truth, soon, it would have been their five year anniversary and seven years since they met. "She make me happy."

The doctor smiled a sinister smile. "I'm glad."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Seven Years ago~

Michiru sat in a beautiful park. She enjoyed the scent of the tulips as she listened to the birds. She came to this spot often before and after class. Michiru had moved to the United States from Japan to pursue a degree in law. She had just recently been accepted into Harvard Law School.

"Come here often?" A deep voice asked her from nearby.

"Almost every day." Michiru turned her head to a handsome blonde.

"I usually come here during lunch. I've never seen you before." The blonde woman with the deep voice continued to speak.

"You must miss me then." Michiru turned her focus back to the beautiful flowers. "It's just so peaceful here. I love to hear the birds chirping and the breeze on my face."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She pushed back some loose strands of her brunette hair and reached for the bag next to her. "I don't see many people come through here." She sat the bag down on the ground between her feet.

The tall woman sat next to her and introduced herself. "I'm Haruka."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Michiru." The next thing Michiru noticed about the blonde was the scent of her cologne, it made her desirable. Michiru kept her gaze on the flowers. Through her peripheral vision she saw the blonde observing her. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Haruka replied in her husky voice.

"I have to get back to class soon. How about we have coffee sometime?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"I'd love to. But, I think you are missing one thing. I'm a woman."

"It's never stopped me in the past." Michiru smirked. She found something interesting about this woman and wanted to get to know her more.. "How about tomorrow at the same time? There's a coffee shop just over there." Michiru pointed in the direction of a small coffee shop.

"It's a date." The blonde replied with a slightly cocky attitude which Michiru found attractive. Haruka then winked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde departed and walked in the direction of Harvard.

Michiru watched her walk away. The blonde's figure was perfect in her eyes. Haruka turned to look back and their eyes met. Michiru turned away as she blushed.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present Time~

Every day when Haruka was given her pills she would pretend to take them. When the nurse left the room she would remove it from her mouth and stash it under her mattress. She did not trust the doctor or his medication. When she would remember something from her past, she kept it to herself.

Small bits of her memory she deemed unimportant began to return. Names, places, people, but it was never what she wanted to remember. For a while she was ashamed of a couple things she had done in her past. She remembered having many one-night stands with different women through her younger years.

The one thing she wanted to know was where her scars came from, namely the one on her face. She often found herself observing the scar and touching it as well. Haruka felt lucky, the scar on her face barely missed her eye.

When she met with her doctor she would sit quietly. There was something she did not like about this man, she just could not figure out why. Each day she left she would look at the name on his door. "Tenoh…" She whispered it to herself when she left each time.

Haruka was often confused when she would wake from her sleep. She had dreams that always felt like memories beginning to emerge. One morning she suddenly jerked awake with a strange realization. "Tenoh-Kaioh." Her eyes opened as she spoke the words. She stood from her bed and left the room. "Tenoh-Kaioh." She repeated. Tenoh was familiar; it was the last name of the doctor. But what was Kaioh? Who was Kaioh? "Tenoh." She muttered and paced the hallway. "No." Her eyes traveled down the hallway to Dr. Tenoh's office. "It can't be."

She observed her surroundings. The staff was busy trying to calm a woman in a corner. Haruka quickly walked down the hallway to the doctor's office. His door was locked. She cursed under her breath.

"Can I help you Miss Haruka?" The doctor's cold voice spoke behind her.

_'You asshole.'_ She thought to herself and turned to him.

"Why don't you come in my office and talk to me?" He opened the door and entered. "Please, have a seat." He beckoned her to follow.

Haruka remained transfixed in the same spot. She glared at the cold eyes of the doctor. _'I know why your name is so familiar now. Dr… Tenoh.'_ She thought to herself while moving to the empty chair.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

Her eyes never left his. She wanted to burn hole into him with her eyes. "Fine."

"Now, no need to be rude." He adjusted his glasses and opened the drawer to his desk.

"I'm doing fine, thanks." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest. She would never reveal to him what she had remembered about this man.

Their meeting was cut short when a staff member knocked on his door. "Dr. Tenoh, it's your other patient." A voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Excuse me." He exited the room and stepped out to speak to the nurse.

Haruka's eyes darted around the room quickly. She approached his desk and found a small set of keys in the back and a small recording device. The door knob began to turn and without second thought she seized both items and hid them in her clothing.

"I'll meet with her shortly." The doctor spoke as he opened the door to reenter the room. He turned to Haruka. "I'll have to cut our meeting short. I have somewhere else I need to be."

"Fine." Haruka stood and stormed out of the room. She wondered what doors these keys might open. Her mind was more interested in the recording device she had stolen.

At night while her roommate slept Haruka backtracked the recording device a bit and listened to it.

_"Patient's mental health continues to decline. I've run out of options to help her. I fear she may lose herself completely in the next few months. Dr. Tenoh, out."_

_"Patient is speaking about a lover that died two years ago in a car accident. I keep reminding her that woman died but she insists she is back with her in the hospital. Dr. Tenoh, out."_

_"Patient has no memory of her past. She only remembers a couple of things from it but not enough. I fear she may never completely regain her memory. Patient also admits to having lesbian interactions with her old roommate. It's for the best she was brought in here. I will continue to monitor her mental health. Dr. Tenoh, out."_

Haruka knew he was talking about her in the last recording but had no idea who he was talking about in the first one.

_"Patient asks me what happened to her roommate. She claims her roommate was taken from her. I continue to tell her the woman died in a car accident two years ago. I fear she may lose her mind soon. Dr. Tenoh, out."_

Haruka continued to listen to the recording device. She heard a bit of scuffling as though it had not been turned off. It sounded as though he put it in his bag. She heard a few footsteps echo in a hallway and soon the sound of keys in a car. Her entire focus was on the device and after a while she heard two people talking…

_ "I don't care how many pills they feed me now. I'll never feel happiness again. Mich was the first thing in my life that felt real. I'll never know if she really loved me or not."_

_"Haruka, it's best you move on. From the way you talk about her I don't think she was in her right mind. Someone will eventually come and claim you and you will be back to your old life."_

_"Do I want my old life back? What if I was a bad person? There's so many 'what-ifs' when I think of what my life might have been like. What did I do to get this scar over my face? What did I do to get all the scars on my legs? Surely, a good person would have never found themselves in that sort of situation. I just want to be back with Mich."_

_"I can prescribe you something to help you get over her." _

_"No! I don't need your damn drugs." _

At the end of the argument she heard the door slam closed. It was the meeting she had with the doctor not too long ago. She heard the doctor sigh and mumble something to himself:

_"I'm sorry Haruka. I don't know how you found her again. I can't let you see her ever again. I can't live with the fact that my only child is a lesbian. You'll never see your wife again. You brought shame to our family."_

"What?" Haruka's eyes opened wide. She tracked back a bit on the device and heard the door slam closed again.

_"I'm sorry Haruka. I don't know how you found her again. I can't let you see her ever again. I can't live with the fact that my only child is a lesbian. You'll never see your wife again. You brought shame to our family."_


	6. Three Halos

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine**.**

To 'Guest': Don't worry you'll find out about the tattoo sometime. :)

I originally only intended to make this a 5 chapter story but, well, it's a lot longer now. Glad you guys like it. :D

FaintFiction: Hope you continue to enjoy my stories! I'm trying to finish this one quickly so I can put my focus back onto my other story. I sometimes worry when I go in different directions, that maybe, my readers get confused as to what's going on. Thanks for the review ;D

Starlightfan800: Here's some more for ya :D

Aia: I'll try to update every 1-2 days if I can. Generally, I type out a chapter and give it a day at work to play with in my head and make sure I didn't miss anything.

**Three Halos**

Haruka replayed the previous recording a few more times to made sure she heard right. _'She is my wife?' _Tears rolled down her cheeks. _'And my father is poisoning her… poisoning her mind. I can't believe it. What do I do?'_ Haruka continued to lie in her bed. She did not find sleep that night.

First thing in the morning, Haruka approached a nurse. "I'd like to see a new doctor. I don't feel comfortable with Dr. Tenoh anymore."

The woman nodded. "I'll have a new doctor for you soon then. Is there any reason I particular?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with him. I'd like a new doctor as soon as possible. Today or tomorrow would be great."

The nurse sat quietly for a moment. "I have a good friend of mine that I can recommend for you. I'll give her a call."

"Thanks." Haruka turned and walked to the garden she enjoyed sitting in.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Five Years ago~

Haruka and Michiru had just graduated from Harvard and were ready to begin their lives together. It was two years ago today that they had met. They had agreed they would be moving to New York soon, and decided to pay one final visit to the beautiful garden they had met in. The couple walked hand in hand as they approached the bench near the red tulips.

"I can officially say that red tulips are my favorite flower." Michiru let go of Haruka's hand and sat on the bench.

The tall blonde woman smiled and remembered the day they met. "Me too, love." She remained standing with her hands deep inside of her pockets. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds nearby. The couple often came to this place on their alone time.

"Come sit, hun." Michiru gracefully traced her fingers on the spot next to her.

Haruka smiled as the fingers in her right pocket were playing with a small velvet box. "Actually, I have something else I'd like to do."

"What's that?" Michiru stood and looked up into the green eyes of her lover.

"Can you believe it's been two years already?" Haruka released the box in her pocket and took Michiru's hands in hers. "I'll miss this place when we leave." She stared down into the blue eyes of the woman she would do anything for.

"I'll miss it too." Michiru leaned into Haruka's chest and looked at the flowers to her right. "Why don't we take a flower with us?"

"We can do that." Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head. "But first, I need you to close your eyes, alright? No peeking."

"Okay." Michiru closed her eyes and felt Haruka let go of her hands and back away.

"No peeking." The blonde reminded her girlfriend. After a moment of shuffling, Haruka reached for the left hand of her lover and spoke to her. "Keep your eyes closed." She kissed the back of her hand and shuffled a bit more. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Michiru opened her eyes to see the woman down on one knee. She had produced a beautiful ring. Tears instantly formed in her eyes. "Haruka." She spoke softly.

"In New York, we can get married. It would make me the happiest person on Earth if you were my wife." The blonde smiled the most handsome smile ever. Michiru could only stand and stare at the beautiful sight of her girlfriend proposing to her. "You're making me nervous with your silence, Mich."

"You should know by now, you shouldn't be nervous around me." Michiru wiped her eyes gently with her right hand. "You know you're the only person to have ever made me happy. In New York, we will get married." She smiled and felt the blonde put the ring on her finger. Haruka observed the ring on her fiancée's finger and then grazed her lips over the back of her hand once again.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present time~

"Excuse me, Haruka?" A woman had approached the blonde sitting in the garden of the hospital.

Haruka turned her head to see the source of the voice. "Yes?"

"I received a call a few hours ago. They said you would be down here, I'm the new doctor. Dr. Todd." The woman introduced herself. "Come with me. I was told you desperately needed someone to talk to."

"Of course." Haruka stood and followed the woman to a small office. They made themselves comfortable.

"Is there any reason you no longer want to see Dr. Tenoh?" She questioned Haruka.

"There's many reasons. The biggest one is that I woke from a coma a while ago, it's been months since. I don't remember anything from my past." Haruka recounted a few events that had happened after she had awoke. She spoke of her roommate and how they were pulled apart suddenly one day. "You see, when I woke no one knew who I was. I only knew my first name. Then it hit me yesterday. My last name is Tenoh. Tenoh-Kaioh, to be more precise." Haruka sighed deeply and looked away for a moment. "I didn't know what Kaioh meant until last night."

The doctor sat quietly while she listened to Haruka. "What does it mean?"

Haruka locked eyes with the doctor again. "Kaioh must mean I'm married, right? I know my last name is Tenoh. That is also the last name of the other doctor. He's my father."

"Do you think it's possible that he just has the same last name as you?"

Haruka shook her head. "No. It's him. For a while I haven't liked the man. I couldn't remember why I hated him until yesterday. I don't remember much, but I do remember he hated me when I came out to him about my sexual orientation. Now I am led to believe he is doing something bad."

"Bad? Dr. Tenoh is a well respected doctor, Haruka. He's been doing this for nearly twenty years now, if my memory serves me correctly."

"He's keeping me away from my wife." Haruka huffed. "At least, that's what I think. I don't really remember her…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as she tried her best to recall something. "I think he is hurting her."

"What do you mean?"

"My old roommate, Mich, I'm quite sure she's my wife."

The woman began to ponder something in her mind. "What proof do you have about that?"

"I know I could get in trouble with this. So, I really need your help." Haruka dug in her clothing and withdrew the recording device she had stolen.

"Where did you get that?"

"Just, listen, please." Haruka played everything she had listened to and Dr. Todd listened closely.

When the final part played the doctor gasped loudly. "I don't know what to think."

"You have to help her. If he's trying to convince her I'm dead he's probably poisoning her with medicine." Haruka handed the recording device to the doctor and cried into her hands. "After two years in a coma and no memory, when I met her… I felt it almost instantly. I thought she was insane, I didn't think she understood what love was, I didn't think she knew what she was talking about. I understand now why she acted the way she did. She remembers me but I don't remember her. I did, however, remember that special bond I shared with her. I beg you, please help her. I don't care if I ever get out of here. I don't want her to suffer from what he's doing to her."

Dr. Todd clasped her hand over her mouth while Haruka spoke to her. "I don't believe it."

"Please help her. As her wife, don't I have some kind of right to that?"

"Since you were in a coma the United States has made a lot of progress. Same sex couples now have the same rights as opposite sex couples."

"Then please, do something for her. I feel it's his fault, somehow, as to how there's no medical records on me either. I don't want to take any more pills while I'm here. I'm not crazy, I was just depressed. I have something to live for now and it's Mich." Haruka sat quietly in thought for a moment. "If I get out of here, I'll do whatever I can for her. I want her back with me at home, if home still exists."

"Haruka," Dr. Todd stood and walked to the weeping blonde woman. "I'll do what I can for you. It's terrible this is happening."

"Doctor, is there a way you can take her out of his care? She's not in her right mind to make that sort of judgment call about him. I don't want her to see him anymore."

"I will see what I can do."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

That night, after all the patients had gone to sleep, Haruka began to sneak around. The staff member at the desk had fallen asleep and Haruka made her way to Dr. Tenoh's office. She eyed her surroundings for a moment, unlocked the door and entered. _'He's got to keep something in here about her.'_ She closed the door softly and tried to see in the darkness.

The room was slightly illuminated by the moon outside of the window. She unlocked a few filling cabinets and went through what she could find. Her eyes set sight on a folder labeled 'Michiru Tenoh-Kaioh'. "Mich." She whispered to herself and took the folder. Then she saw another folder behind it labeled 'Haruka Tenoh-Kaioh'. She took that folder as well and made herself comfortable on the floor behind the desk.

_'I don't believe it.'_ Inside Haruka's folder were old medical records the doctor had gathered somehow. She gasped when she read the last page in the folder. _'That's how it happened…'_ Haruka touched the scar on her face. _'It was a car accident…'_

She turned her focus onto Michiru's folder. From everything inside of it, Michiru was almost perfectly fine. Then the doctor began to prescribe her different sorts of pills. He wrote about how her health continued to decline due to the brain damage she suffered in the car accident. "Lies" Haruka snorted from frustration.

Haruka continued to flip through the folder and noticed a small bulge under the papers in the very back of the folder. "Wow…" She mumbled. A small bag had been stapled in the back. The bag held a diamond engagement ring and two wedding bands. "That sick bastard." She took the rings from the bag and hid them in her clothing. _'Michiru will have her ring back one day, if it's the last thing I do.'_

She spent a few minutes to be sure everything was back in place. Luckily, the lock on the door could be locked and then closed. She placed the keys back in the drawer and exited the office. Her only hope was riding on the female doctor she had spoken to earlier in the day.

"What are you doing up?" She heard someone speak behind her while she walked down a hallway.

The hair on her neck stood up for a moment. "I, uh, was looking for… the bathroom?"

"It's over there, you should know by now."

"Sorry, I think I was sleep walking and got lost."

Haruka quickly made her way to the bathroom and took out the engagement ring. A small fragment of her memory surfaced…

The smell of the tulips invaded her nose as she looked up at a beautiful brunette woman. She was on one knee. In one hand she held the woman's hand, and in her other was the engagement ring. The woman spoke to her: "You know you're the only person to have ever made me happy. In New York, we will get married."

As soon as the memory came to her, it ended. Haruka smiled to herself. She knew she was not imagining things when she remembered the proposal. _'So, your hair is brunette? I wonder why you dyed it aquamarine?' _


	7. She is my Sin

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Her hair is def brunette :P I wanted a different approach as to why her hair was aqua colored.. ;D don't worry, this story isn't very long. I am working on my sequel to Vampiric Fate as well. When I hit a writer's block on this story I work on the other. ;)

I named this chapter after one of my favorite Nightwish songs (don't get my wrong I love all their songs lol)!

**She is my Sin**

Dr. Todd drove to another hospital after her meeting with Haruka. She pulled her sunglasses down her nose a bit and gazed at the building. Never would she have ever thought Dr. Tenoh would do what Haruka was claiming. With a loud huff, she opened her car door and approached the mental hospital.

"Oh, Dr. Todd, how are you today?" She was greeted the instant she entered the building.

"I'm fine, thanks, is Dr. Tenoh in?" Dr. Todd asked and pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head.

"He's not here today. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

Without hesitation she answered a quick 'No'.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm actually here for something else." The doctor surveyed the patients within the room. "There's a patient in here I'm worried about."

"Oh?" The woman's complete focus was now on the doctor.

"Is there a Michiru here?"

"Yeah. She's probably in the garden or in the gym. You know…" The woman pursed her lips in thought. "She's not been doing very well lately and we're worried about her. A lot of the staff members have been discussing her. I don't know what's wrong with her lately."

"I'm going to go visit her."

"Alright. Maybe you can do something for her. Dr. Tenoh seems to be struggling with this one."

"I will, thanks." Dr. Todd smiled and left the room. She wondered around the hospital and entered the garden. A woman sat on a bench with aqua colored hair, her brunette roots were showing clearly. The woman held a red flower in her hand and was holding it in the air next to her. The sight upset Dr. Todd when she saw it.

Michiru was holding the flower up for her invisible lover to smell it. The doctor stood and observed the scene for a moment. "It smells good, right, Haruka?" Michiru spoke with a smile. "I'm glad you here with me. I missed you." Michiru leaned over slightly onto what she believed to be Haruka's shoulder.

"What happened to your wedding ring?" The invisible woman asked Michiru.

"I sorry. I lost it. I don't know where it is." Michiru sniffled a bit.

"I can get you another one when we are out of here. Don't worry." The Haruka in her imagination replied to her.

"I love you, Haru. Soon is anniversary. Five years."

"I love you too, Mich." Her mind continued to play tricks on her.

Dr. Todd's eyes swelled with tears. The scene in front of her disturbed her on so many levels. It hurt her to watch this woman have a conversation with a lover that was not there. She approached the woman on the bench. "Michiru?"

Michiru turned her head and saw the doctor. She did not reply to her. When Michiru turned back to the spot she believed Haruka to be sitting, the blonde was gone. "You scared Haru."

"I'm sorry, where did she go?" Dr. Todd knelt down beside Michiru.

"She shy." Michiru's eyes darted around the room in search of her wife. "She be back later."

"Who is Haruka?" The doctor wanted to get a second confirmation on the accusations.

"My wife. We married five years now." Michiru played with the wrist warmer on her left wrist for a moment. "Haruuu." She called for her blonde lover. "Where you go?"

"She'll be back soon, don't worry." Dr. Todd watched the woman play with the wrist warmer a bit. Every so often she would see a mark under it. "What's that under your wrist warmer?"

Michiru looked down at her arm. "It Haruka."

"Haruka?"

Michiru lowered the wrist warmer to reveal a tattoo. "Haru have one too. This say Haruka." She pointed at the tattoo that was written in a foreign language. "Hers say Michiru."

"Why do you keep it covered?" The Dr. perked up an eyebrow as she questioned the woman.

"Doctor say I should cover it. He no like it."

"What language is it?"

"Japanese. I from Japan."

Dr. Todd was in complete shock as she spoke to this woman. Dr. Tenoh was doing something to Michiru, she was certain. She shook her head and wiped a tear that trailed down her cheek. She had known Dr. Tenoh for only a year and respected him, until now. Never would she have imagined that man would be doing this – doing it to his own daughter and her wife.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Four Years ago~

Today is Michiru and Haruka's one year wedding anniversary. They had endured many hardships in the past year from their relationship, but nothing could keep them apart. The day they got married, Haruka told her father. He instantly disowned her, she brought shame to him. The couple had decided to get matching tattoos with each other's name on it.

"He will be so pissed when he finds out what we are doing." Haruka spoke as she drove to a tattoo shop.

"Let him be. He will never understand what love is." Michiru was sitting in the passenger's seat. Her window was down and she was moving her hand in the breeze like a dolphin swimming at the top of the ocean. "I don't care what he thinks. He can go to hell."

"I couldn't agree more." Haruka chuckled. Ever since she had come out of the closet to her father, she hated him. She never liked him much to begin with.

Both women worked as lawyers in New York and did well with their trade. Not often would they have a day off to spend together. Each day they had off they were completely inseparable. Nothing could get between the way they felt for each other.

"Here it is." Haruka parked the car in front of a tattoo shop. "You ready, love?" Her eyes traveled to the goddess next to her.

A smile spread across Michiru's lips when her eyes met Haruka's. "I'm ready." She giggled.

Everyone is warned to never get the name of a lover tattooed on their body, but Haruka and Michiru ignored it. After all the hardships they encountered while being together for the last three years, they came out stronger each time.

"Let's go." Haruka leaned over to her wife for a kiss. Each kiss sent shockwaves through Haruka's body even after being together for three years. She took Michiru's left hand into hers and smiled at the beautiful engagement ring that was joined with a wedding band. She leaned to Michiru's ear and whispered to her. "You're my one true love." Her lips met the soft, ivory skin of her lover after she spoke.

Her warm breath tickled Michiru's cheek. "I love you too, Haruka."

The couple walked hand in hand into the shop. Michiru had drawn out the tattoos a couple days prior. They were simple tattoos and only about the size of a quarter. Haruka received her tattoo first, on her right wrist. The placement of the tattoos was decided on the way they held each other's hands. Michiru always stood on Haruka's right side when they walked.

Michiru sat in the chair. She was a bit nervous. Haruka placed her hand onto Michiru's shoulder to calm her. "It's only a little sting." Haruka spoke in her deep voice. She looked down at the spot that was bandaged on her wrist from the tattoo. "Ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready." The buzzing sound started up and the tattoo was being engraved onto Michiru's left wrist now. "It stings." She giggled, her giggle was rather mischievous.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present Time~

Haruka could not keep her mind steady. She paced the hospital endlessly while waiting for Dr. Todd to reappear. She constantly hassled the woman at the front desk as well. The woman would always try to calm Haruka down. After a couple of hours Haruka sat down in a corner to watch TV and keep her mind busy. The sleepless nights took a toll on Haruka after a while and she fell asleep. While she was passed out in the corner, Dr. Todd had come back to the hospital to speak to Dr. Tenoh.

Dr. Todd approached his office and knocked on the door. "Come in, door is unlocked." Dr. Tenoh spoke from inside the office. She opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." The man smiled his trademarked sinister smile.

"Enough with the pleasantries. I have a problem right now." Dr. Todd was furious. She had not slept the night before and it was obvious.

"What's the problem?"

"You are. I'll be taking over care of a patient of yours."

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" He narrowed his eyes at the woman in his office.

"As per request of the patient's wife, she will be in my care now."

"Pardon?" He continued to play coy.

"Your patient, Michiru, will be mine now."

"I won't allow it."

"Don't make me take it to court, you know I will win." Dr. Todd threatened the other doctor.

The man was furious. His blood pressure was rising; his face was turning red from anger. He adjusted his glasses on his nose in attempt to calm himself. "You won't have her."

"I'll call my lawyer." Dr. Todd took out her cell phone and began to go through her contacts. Dr. Tenoh only observed the woman, he wanted to believe she was bluffing. "Yes, hi, I'd like to speak to Mr. Calloway."

The sheer mention of the name frightened Dr. Tenoh. Mark Calloway was one of the most respected lawyers in the city, if not the state. "Fine. She's yours. Leave my office."

"I'd like her file." Dr. Todd then turned her attention back to her phone. "Actually, forget that. Change of plans." She spoke to the assistant on the other side of the phone and hung up.

Dr. Tenoh gritted his teeth. After two years he believed he was winning. He thought he would be done with the woman soon and his daughter would be free of her sins. He snorted and rolled his chair back to his filing cabinet.

"Do you also have Haruka's file? She's under my care per her request."

He continued to try to keep his anger under control. "Yes." He balled one hand into a fist and dug through the files.

While he was fumbling through the files, Dr. Todd took it upon herself to place the recording device on the table next to her. The last thing she needed was him to suspect Haruka had stolen it.

"Here." He handed over both folders. "Now leave me alone."

Dr. Todd flipped through the folders for a moment. When she was satisfied she left the office with the door open. The door slammed hard behind her and she heard the sound of a fist hitting a wall. "You fool." She whispered to herself while she flipped through the files. When she entered a large room she recognized a familiar blonde woman passed out in the corner and approached her. "Haruka?"

The moment the voice spoke, Haruka jerked awake. "Dr. Todd." Her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep.

"Please, come with me." The woman motioned for Haruka to follow. Without second thought, Haruka stood and followed the doctor to a small office. "Your wife will be under my care now. I have her folder and I have yours."

"Did you see her?" Haruka asked quickly. "How is she?"

"She… she's not well. I'll have to look through this folder to see what drugs he's administered to her."

"Can you look now? I have been losing sleep over this."

"This stuff is confidential, but, seeing the gravity of the situation…" Dr. Todd thought for a moment. "I'll read it now." The doctor sat behind the desk and opened the folders.

Haruka sat in the chair in front of the desk and dozed in and out while the doctor rummaged through the files. The doctor made a few surprised remarks while she flipped through the file.

"Haruka." She spoke after what may have been an hour.

Haruka's green eyes opened quickly. "Yeah?"

"Do you remember where you live?"

She bowed her head in shame. "I don't. Even if I did, the place would be gone, right? Someone else will be there?"

"Would you like to take a ride with me? Maybe seeing the outside house could bring back some memories. It has your address listed in here."

"I'd love to." For the first time in days, Haruka smiled.

"I'll have to bring you back here afterwards since you don't have a place to stay."

"That's fine with me."

The doctor gathered the files back together. She noticed the small bag clipped in the back of Michiru's folder. "I wonder what he kept in here." She questioned out loud.

"I know what was in it. I took it." Haruka rummaged through her clothing and felt the three small rings in her pocket.

"How did you get into his office?"

"When I took the recorder, I also took a set of keys. Don't worry, I put the keys back." Haruka clinched the rings into her fist and held her closed hand over the desk. "He's a sick, twisted freak." She turned her hand over and opened it revealing three rings.

"He took your rings?" Dr. Todd also noticed the small tattoo on Haruka's right wrist. It nearly matched Michiru's tattoo.

"Michiru will have her rings back one day." A smile crept onto Haruka's face; she knew she was going to win this battle. "I'm going to sue the hell out of him." She closed her hand and put the rings back into her pocket. "I'll be back with her one day."


	8. Home

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Hopefully I will still be able to update frequently. I'll be busy with my new position at work next week but I will try my best to wrap this story up within the next week, then devote my time to finishing my other story everyone keeps asking me about. :P

**Home**

~Five Years ago~

Haruka and Michiru had arrived in New York only a couple days ago. They had found a nice, little house away from the city in a small neighborhood. Within a couple more months they would be married. Both were overly excited to finally start their lives together. Haruka sat on the floor in their unfurnished living room and was flipping through a photo album they had been working on together.

"Haru." Michiru knelt down behind her and put her arms over her shoulders. "We should add that flower in the album sometime." She spoke of the flower they had agreed to bring with them from the garden.

"Don't worry. I already have a place for it." Haruka flipped a couple more pages and pointed at a spot. "It's a shame I don't have a picture of me proposing to you."

"It's something I don't need a picture to remember." Michiru placed a couple butterfly kisses on Haruka's neck. "I'll never forget." Haruka shivered from the kisses.

"Me either." Haruka closed the photo album and set it down. "Tomorrow our new furniture will arrive."

"At least we have a bed to sleep in." Michiru continued to kiss the neck of her lover.

Haruka chuckled to herself.

"What is it, love?" Michiru now began to nibble on Haruka's ear.

"We can do more than sleep in it."

"Is that all you think about?" Michiru joked playfully and shoved Haruka forward a bit.

"No." Haruka stood from the floor and quickly grabbed the shorter girl before she could run away. "Where do you think you're going?" She pulled her closer to her embrace and gave her a passionate kiss. "We have important things to do." The blonde whispered between kisses.

"Oh?" Michiru managed to say once she had control of her tongue again.

"You bet." Haruka picked her up and walked to the bedroom. "I think we should break this place in a bit." She dropped Michiru onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"I'm not going to argue with that." Michiru began to pull Haruka's button up shirt open without second thought.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present Time~

Haruka sat silently in the passenger's seat of Dr. Todd's car. She observed her surroundings in hopes she may remember something from her past. To her frustration, she did not. She sighed loudly and watched as a small droplet of water hit her window. The sky was covered in gray clouds.

"I wish I could remember more." Haruka mumbled just loud enough for the woman driving to hear.

"Some people get their memories back, some remember fragments and others never do. You're making a small bit of progress, at least you remember a few things. "The doctor replied. "Familiar things are good ways of helping. We're almost there."

"It probably won't look the same, it's been two years since we lived there. Someone else probably lives there now." Haruka watched as a couple more bits of rain dropped onto the glass.

"From what I read on her files, Michiru wasn't admitted for a couple of months after the accident. There's no telling what to expect."

Haruka did not reply. Whatever she owned two years ago was all gone. Her only home felt like the hospital she was forced into. The car slowly pulled up into a driveway. The house was small and the grass was unkempt. No cars were parked in the driveway. "It looks abandoned." Haruka's eyes darted around the exterior of the house. "I guess it was abandoned…" The house did not seem familiar at all. Haruka opened the car door and approached the door of the house and knocked on it. She was prepared for a stranger to open the door and ask what she was doing. No one came. The doctor joined her holding an umbrella. "Do you think it's possible our stuff is still in there?" Haruka walked to a window and peered in. The house was still furnished.

"Haruka?" A strange voice startled the blonde woman. "Is… that you?"

Haruka turned around to see an elderly woman. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I thought you died?" The old woman continued walking in her direction. She held a small umbrella over her head.

"You're not the only one." Haruka shrugged.

"Where's Michiru?"

"She… she's not well. She's in a hospital right now. I'm sorry, I really don't remember who you are."

The woman gasped when she saw the scar over Haruka's face. "Was that from the car accident?" She questioned Haruka.

"Yeah…" Haruka's voice trailed off while she touched the scar on her face.

"After the accident, Michiru had a hard time. They told her you had died. She came over to my house often and told me she was seeing a shrink. He was evaluating her mental health. Then she was admitted."

"Yeah…" Haruka took a deep breath when she thought of her psychotic father. "She'll be out soon." Haruka clenched her fist tight.

"Why don't we get out of the rain? I had the water and electricity shut off after Michiru was admitted. I couldn't bring myself to empty the house. I hoped she would be better one day and return. Do you want to go in?"

"Are you our landlord?" Haruka's eyebrow perked slightly.

"Yes, dear. Let's go in."

"I'm sorry, I feel horrible. I'm suffering from memory loss." Haruka bowed her head in shame as she often did.

"All the more reason to go inside." The elderly woman led Haruka back to the doorstep where Dr. Todd was still standing. "Oh, hello." She squeaked at the doctor.

"Hello." Dr. Todd smiled at the woman. "I'm Dr. Todd." She reached out for a handshake.

"Bea." The old woman shook her hand. "I'm Haruka's landlord. I was going to let her in to look around." She fumbled with a few keys and unlocked the door.

Haruka peered inside from behind the old woman. Her eyes darted around the entrance of the house.

"No one's been in it for about two years now. We removed the perishables from the fridge." Bea took a step inside. "I brought a flashlight with me. Here, take it and look around, Haruka."

Haruka happily took the flashlight and set off into the house alone. Dust had settled over the entirety of the house. She sneezed a couple of times while she walked around. Nothing seemed familiar. She entered a room to the right of the living room. A large bed rested in the middle of the room with a beautiful dresser against the wall. She approached a nightstand and looked at a framed picture on it.

"Mich." She mumbled to herself and picked up the picture and blew some dust off of it. Michiru wore a beautiful wedding gown and next to her Haruka stood. Haruka's eyes in the picture glowed with joy. Michiru was looking dead at the camera while Haruka looked down at her wife. A wonderful feeling of pure happiness coursed through her body. She traced her fingers across the photo and then set it back down.

She then turned to the large bed in the center of the room. "Guess that's where the magic happened." She chuckled slightly to herself and walked to the dresser. A mirror was attached to the back of it. The entrance to the room was directly in front of the mirror. Haruka looked at the doorway through the mirror. Another small fragment of her memory surfaced…

Haruka stood in front of the mirror shuffling through a couple papers. Michiru stood in the doorway watching her for a moment. Their eyes met each other in the mirror and both smiled. Haruka remembered what the warm embrace of her lover felt like for a moment when Michiru approached her from behind in the memory and hugged her…

"I'll save you from that awful place, Mich." Haruka spoke once the memory ended. It saddened Haruka that she could not remember her past with Michiru. Sometimes Haruka wondered if she stayed faithful to Michiru, especially when she remembered how she was when she was younger. She shook the thought off. _'I would never cheat on her. After two years and no memory, I felt my love for her almost instantly.'_ That thought made Haruka smile and she continued to wonder through the small house.

The entrance of the house was the living room. It was divided by two sides. To the right was the room Haruka assumed she and Michiru shared. To the left was a guest room. The kitchen was in the back of the house and has a small door leading to a garage. There were no cars in the garage. Haruka wondered if the other car was repossessed due to missed payments.

"Alright." She walked back to the doctor and the old woman in the living room. "I think we have some more important things to take care of now." Haruka spoke to the doctor. She then turned her attention to the older woman. "Thank you for keeping everything intact. I hope to return here soon."

The old woman smiled and dug into her pocket. "Here, it's your home." She handed Haruka a key. "I also have all your mail at my house if you'd like to take it with you."

"I'm sorry we missed payments… I'll make it up to you."

"I understand the tragedy you went through. Maybe you can come over for some tea sometime and keep me entertained. Don't worry about the missed payments."

"No." Haruka said sternly. "I'll make it all up. But, we have something important to take care of now."

"Okay, dear. I'm in the house next to you. Take care."

Haruka joined the doctor in her car again. She instantly turned to the doctor and began to speak. "I'm going to sue my father for everything he owns." Her thoughts traveled back to a few things she remembered. She remembered a few things she had been taught while she went to Harvard.

"I have the perfect guy for you. Dr. Tenoh nearly wet himself at the mention of his name too. Also, from what I observed with Michiru, he'll lose his license and go to jail for quite a while. I'll begin the entire process. I also need to visit Michiru again and fix what prescriptions she's been put on." The way she spoke the last sentence bothered Haruka. She looked at the doctor questioningly. "The stuff he has her on isn't good. I fear the withdrawals might force the staff to put her into solitary confinement. More than likely, she will be in solitary confinement. I also hope what he's done to her won't permanently hurt her either." Dr. Todd turned to Haruka. "She won't be the same though. I'll do what I can to help her and help you."

"Thanks." Haruka still held onto the key the old woman had given her. She carefully took the three rings out of her pocket and looped them onto the key ring. Everything that she held of importance was on that key ring now. "When can I visit her? I miss her so much."

"I would love to take you there but I don't want her condition to upset you."

"That bad?" Haruka wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye. "I just miss her so much… the way we were pulled apart was awful. All I remember was watching her cry on the floor as they pulled me out of the room."

"Haruka, don't worry. You'll get her back."

Haruka looked up at the doctor. "You aren't disturbed that we're both women? Most people would usually shun us."

"I have a sister with the same preferences. I know what she went through and I know what she goes through every day. It's a shame even after all these years and all the laws that have been changed, that people can still find the hate in their hearts. That's why it upset me when I realized what was being done. And that it was your father. You'll win this battle, don't worry. What he is doing is completely illegal."

Dr. Todd drove Haruka back to the hospital and then made her way to Michiru's hospital. After a longer assessment of her files she decided she would slowly take her off the drugs in hopes it would do less damage. Unfortunately, within a few days Michiru was put into solitary confinement. Michiru began to believe Haruka was dead again and threatened to kill herself. Despite what the doctor tried to tell her, Michiru did not believe her.

On the other hand, Haruka noticed something strange in the hospital she was staying in. Dr. Tenoh no longer came into the hospital and it made her question if he had gone into hiding. Dr. Todd came back to see Haruka and let her know the lawsuit was in progress and they were gathering evidence. She also confirmed that Dr. Tenoh had disappeared and they were trying to locate the man. Haruka feared he would never be brought to justice.


	9. Not While I'm Around

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. :( I've been busy with work!

Jay: Thank you :D I'm glad you like and I hope you like the rest. :)

**Not While I'm Around**

Michiru sat silently confined in a small room, the overwhelming fear of claustrophobia slowly taking over her being as the days went on. She was unsure if she should keep her eyes open or closed. When her eyes are open she can see the body of Haruka in a corner. When her eyes are closed she would constantly relive the tragic accident that impacted her life.

"Michiru." She could hear a voice whisper to her from a corner. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and never open them again. "Michiru." The husky voice repeats itself.

"Go away." Mich whispered back and clenched her eyes closed as tight as she could.

"I thought you loved me. Why won't you look at me?" The voice continued to whisper. Mich opened her eyes and saw the deceased body of her lover in the corner. The green eyes of the corpse had a milky tone to them. "I miss you, Mich. Why don't you let go and come with me to the other side?" The lips of the corpse moved slowly as it spoke.

"I want to. They won't let me. A world without you is a world not worth living in." Mich said through a few tear filled sobs.

"I'm waiting for you." The body of Haruka slowly animated and stood. The movements resembled that of a drunkard. It stumbled forward as it approached Michiru. "I'm tired of waiting. I need you now." The corpse had begun to decay slightly. Her eyes seemed to tear right through Michiru's very being when their gazes met. Blood seeped out of the scar on her face and trickled onto the floor. The face was slightly swollen from where the cut was wide open. Her cheek bone was showing from where slabs of skin hung from her cheek.

"I miss you, Haru." Mich whispered to herself. Her hands were bound in a straight jacket, preventing her from being able to wipe her face dry. "The only person I've been able to trust is your father. I know I hated him in the past. He's the only one that has been here for me since you died…"

The corpse scoffed at the mention of its father. "Bastard." The words were slightly slurred.

"He's not so bad now."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Two Years ago~

Michiru opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital. Her head was throbbing and her right arm ached. Upon further inspection she found her right arm bandaged. "Where's Haru?" Were the first words she said when she looked around the hospital room. A familiar man stood at the edge of her bed.

"Mich, I'm sorry. She…" The man's eyes swelled with tears. "She's dead…"

"No! She can't be! I saw them take her out of the car! You're a damn liar."

"Michiru, she was my only child." He continued to sob. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You disowned her the instant she told you we were married."

"I was just mad I wasn't invited to the wedding." The man lied through his crocodile tears.

"You're full of shit."

"Michiru, I loved her. She's gone… I don't know what I'll do now."

Michiru let her mind slip away from a moment. She felt a flood of emotions began to burst out. Haruka was gone. They had done so much together and never let anything pull them apart, until now. "Haruka…" She covered her face and wailed uncontrollably. Dr. Tenoh pulled her into an embrace to help comfort her. "She's really gone, isn't she…?" She spoke slowly and accepted the gesture from her father-in-law. It felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest. A horrible burning feeling consumed her insides as she realized the love of her life was dead.

"She really is…" They both cried. One was real tears while the other was completely fake. "The best I can do for you now is offer my help in your recovery…" He attempted his best to calm her. "They said you'll need help and I volunteered myself. I'll do whatever I can to help you." His plan was completely sinister. He would be able to finally take out all of his anger and frustration on this woman.

"I'm sorry for how I was with you in the past." Michiru apologized to the man.

"I understand, it's okay." He grinned from her shoulder. He never imagined it would be this simple to get his hands on this woman.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present Time~

Michiru continued to gaze at the deceased body of her lover. The two continued to have a conversation as they did each day, and as each day went on, the body decayed more and more. "I'm tired of living without you, Haru. It's been two years."

"It seems longer for me." The decaying corpse replied and ran a hand through its blonde hair. Blood from the open wound on her face trailed into the blonde hair, making it a complete mess. Bits of the hair had fallen out and was now mixed with the red goo.

Michiru shut her eyes. It hurt her to see Haruka in that condition. She finally began to question if what she was seeing was real or not. She had been locked in this room for about two weeks now, if not more. Her mind, still weak, was growing stronger. She was finally beginning to get a firm grasp on reality. Her release from the room was still far away.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked up. A familiar face entered the room. Haruka's corpse also looked to see who was entering.

"Michiru." The man spoke and adjusted his glasses slightly. He closed the door behind him and approached the woman sitting on the floor.

"Dr. Tenoh." Mich managed a weak smile.

He stood silently and glanced back behind him at the small window on the door. "I can't do this anymore." He pushed part of his coat to the side and withdrew a small handgun. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

"Doctor!" She gasped. Bits of her mind questioned what was going on. She looked at the body of her lover.

"Now you can join me." The blonde woman's corpse hissed. "We can be together forever now."

"No. You're not real." Mich closed her eyes and shook her head. "Neither of you are real!" She screamed.

"Who is real and who is not? What is real and what is not?" As the doctor spoke to Michiru, Haruka's body repeated each word. They both had the same sinister look painted on their faces. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Michiru's temple. "Nothing will matter anymore soon. It's your fault, everything is your fault." He pushed his glasses up on his nose with his free hand. "She would have never turned into a lesbian if you had never come into the picture."

Michiru sat quietly, she tried to push both images out of her head. She knew neither Haruka nor her father were real. "No, you aren't real." She felt the cold, dead hand of her lover touch her cheek. "Stop."

"She doesn't think we are real." The husky voice of her wife spoke. The doctor did not reply but only continued to smile wickedly.

"You aren't real. Neither of you are real. No. I've just been poisoned. Haruka wouldn't want me to just give up."

"But I need you." The corpse whispered to her. For a moment she could feel the breath on her cheek.

"Stop it." Michiru shook her head again and opened her eyes. Both Haruka's body and the doctor were still in the room. "Go away, both of you."

"We're not going anywhere." The blonde woman responded.

"Hmm." The doctor mumbled to himself and pressed the barrel of the gun onto her temple harder. "I'm almost tempted to just let you drown in your own misery." He shook his head. "But, I can't let you continue to live. Not while I'm around. I can't keep running, they'll find me. Everything I've worked for will be gone, and if that's so, I'm taking you with me." He chuckled to himself. "But then again, maybe I should sit back and watch the show for a moment." He removed the gun from her head and walked around the room for a moment.

"You should beg him to take your life now. So we can be together again." The corpse whispered to her and brushed its lips on her cheek. The touch was stone cold.

"No!" Mich tried to shove the body away with her shoulder. "I can't just give up on everything I've ever worked for. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you, Haru." Her eyes met the milky green eyes again. "You aren't real… go away."

The body stood up and rocked back and forth for a moment. Its movements resembled a Hollywood zombie. "Very well." The husky voice spoke. "I'll just leave you in your misery. You'll be alone forever now." The decaying corpse fell over backwards and exploded into hundreds of spiders that scattered around the room.

"Sp-spiders!" Mich jerked to her feet quickly and tried to kick the arachnids off of her. "Spiders!" She screamed again and continued her best to remove them from her body.

The doctor continued to stand in the room watching the woman. He was slightly amused at the sight of his daughter-in-law while she suffered from an illusion. After a few minutes she finally took a deep breath and sat down again. She looked up at the man in the room still.

"Why aren't you gone?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Am I real, or am I an illusion too?" He tapped the side of the gun onto his head. "Your mind is a complete mess. You can thank me for that."

"You're a monster." She grumbled.

"What was that?" He questioned her and began his approach, holding the gun straight out at her.

"You're a monster." She repeated, louder.

The door of the room burst open and a few of the staff members entered. "Dr. Tenoh!" One screamed at the man with the outstretched gun.

"I'm so sorry!" A woman in the back sobbed. "I didn't know he wasn't allowed in here anymore!"

The doctor pointed the gun at the few people that stood at the door. "Don't move or I'll shoot everyone." He clicked the safety off of the gun and motioned for them to exit.

The three people all gasped at the motion. No one would have ever thought him to snap suddenly. Michiru let out loud scream and caught the doctor's attention. He turned and pointed the gun at her. In the moment he did that, a man lunged forward in an attempt to disarm him. But it was too late, a shot fired and Michiru screamed once more as the bullet hit her.

"Get away." He pushed the man off of him and took a step back. "Or I'll shoot you too."

"Do something!" The woman cried again. "She's bleeding!"

The doctor quickly pointed the gun at his own head and without a second thought, his finger moved to the trigger and began to pull it…

**Xxxxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile…_

Haruka sat quietly in her own hospital, completely oblivious to the happenings in the hospital Michiru was staying in. She smiled to herself while she observed the beautiful engagement ring and two wedding bands joined by the key to their home. "Soon…" She whispered to herself from a chair in a large room. She brought the key ring to her lips and kissed the engagement ring. Everything would settle down and someday she would be back with her wife in their home.

A woman burst through the double doors at the entrance to the room Haruka sat in. It was Dr. Todd. Her eyes instantly met Haruka's eyes. "Haruka!" She quickly ran to the blonde woman that had been in her own world. "You really should come with me. There's been an accident…"


	10. Diamond

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine.

Jay - I'm sad I only have like two more chapters for this story. :( + I love cliffhangers.. hehe. I hope the rest of it is satisfactory. :D

Aia - Haha, I actually debated on doing something similar to that. First off, I'm a total geek. My friends and I were going to do a role playing game where we made demi-god characters to play. The first thing that came to mind was to make a character that was Haruka and Michiru's daughter... The idea was pretty much, somehow, Haruka and Seiya got stuck in an alternate dimension and switched sexes. Then Haruka got Michiru pregnant.. lol. Although, I do like the idea of a comedy/romance like that. I've just never really written comedy before. I do like the idea though. My next story (after I finish another one I'm working on after this one) was going to be Supernatural/Romance/Crime/Tragedy type story.

**Diamond**

~One hour ago~

Dr. Tenoh sat in a small motel room. He realized his entire career was at stake. All of his efforts were foiled, due to the rare chance Haruka was placed in the same mental hospital as Michiru. The odds of it happening seemed impossible when he first admitted her. He never imagined Haruka would attempt to take her own life. "Damn it." He clenched his fist.

He believed he was winning while he had Michiru's mind poisoned. "I don't understand why she would choose that life style again." Dr. Tenoh is a firm believer that people choose their sexuality. His eyes travelled to a small aluminum case on the motel room bed. "I'll take you down with me." He muttered and reached for the case. Inside was a small hand gun.

"I'll go to jail either way. I'll lose my license either way." He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he usually did. "You won't win this one, Michiru." He removed the gun from the case and examined it for a moment. "This is the only way." With a heavy sigh he hid the gun under his coat, left his room and headed to the hospital.

His mind was set on one thing while he drove, to kill Michiru. The hospital seemed normal as he pulled into the parking lot. "This is it." He parked and entered the building.

"Oh, Dr. Tenoh. How are you today?" A woman greeted him upon entering the building.

"I'm great. I see you're finally back. Feeling better?" Just his luck, this woman had been ill lately and must have missed all the commotion.

"I'm well. Are you here to see Michiru?"

"Yes, how is she? I've been busy with other things."

"They had to put her in solitary confinement. I can take you to her now if you would like. She probably misses you."

"That would be great, I'm worried about her. Solitary confinement?"

The woman stood and began to lead him to the small room Michiru was being held in. "Yeah… she took a turn for the worse when Haruka was removed from the hospital. They said she was really attached to her."

He had to hide his face of disgust while the woman spoke of the two. "That's a shame Haruka was removed then."

They arrived at a door and he peered in through the window. Michiru was sitting in the room in a straight jacket. She carried on a conversation with something in the corner of the room.

"Well, I'll unlock it for you. You know where I'll be if you need anything."

"Thanks Mandy." He sneered while the woman unlocked the door and disappeared down the hallway. Michiru was still holding a conversation with someone as he cracked the door open.

"I'm tired of living without you, Haru. It's been two years." Michiru mumbled to the figment she believed to be Haruka.

"Michiru." Dr. Tenoh said once he had caught her attention.

"Dr. Tenoh." The woman managed a weak smile.

_'I wouldn't be smiling if I were you.'_ He thought to himself, double checked the window in the door and proceeded into the room further. "I can't do this anymore." He spoke and removed his gun from its hiding spot. "If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

"Doctor!" Michiru gasped and looked to her side as though someone else was in the room. "No, you're not real. Neither of you are real." She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head violently.

Dr. Tenoh watched as the rest of the scene unfolded. It amused him to see Michiru's mind going insane. She screamed at an illusion in the room. He found it quite humorous until they were interrupted. The doors opened quickly and three staff members had entered the room. Mandy, the woman that had brought him to the room, was crying in the back. Dr. Tenoh pointed his armed, shaking hand at the group that had entered the room.

"Don't move or I'll shoot everyone" His hand continued to shake. He clicked the safety off and attempted to wave the group out of the room. A loud scream in the corner of the room caught his attention and without second thought he fired a round into Michiru. She screamed again and before he could fire another round, one of the staff members had lunged at him. He pushed the man off of him and threatened him.

_'I refuse to go to jail!'_ The doctor thought to himself and put the gun to his own head. _'I'm not going to jail, I'd rather die.'_ He slowly began to pull the trigger. The shot rang loudly in the room, but he missed. The man that had jumped him, did so once more and caused the bullet to hit the ceiling. He managed to knock the gun out of the doctor's grasp and wrestle him to the floor. Mandy had called the ambulance and the other staff member was attempting first aid on Michiru.

"You're not going out the easy way, Doctor." The man gritted his teeth as he spoke to Dr. Tenoh. "You're going to be tried for everything you've done to this woman. You'll lose your license and end up in jail until the day you die."

Dr. Tenoh gave up his struggle. His age had taken its toll on him and he was unable to fight the younger man off of him. His entire planned was ruined, yet again. "I can't believe this." The doctor huffed.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Dr. Todd's sudden appearance startled Haruka. The woman was clearly shaken over something. "Haruka! You really should come with me. There's been an accident."

"Michiru?" Haruka's eyes widened.

"Come with me." Dr. Todd ran out of the building with Haruka trailing behind.

"Don't I need to be, like, checked out or something?" Haruka questioned. The rings and the key were still in her hand. "What happened?" She, too, began to panic.

"I'll tell you on the way." They arrived at Dr. Todd's car and she sped off quickly. Haruka was hardly in the seat when the car began to move.

"Whoa. I need to buckle up."

"Haruka. There was an accident, it was your father." Dr. Todd had managed to calm down slightly. "It happened about an hour ago. Michiru had to be rushed to the hospital."

"What happened?" Haruka's heart was beating frantically.

"He shot her."

"He… he…" Haruka felt as though she was about to vomit. "H-how?" She swallowed hard to keep her stomach calm.

"The staff member he encountered wasn't told about what had happened, she was out sick for a while."

Haruka did not feel like talking anymore. She just stared out the window and watched the buildings go by. Everything in her life was finally coming together, only to be ripped apart again. "I can't lose her." She mumbled. Her warm breath slightly fogged the window as she spoke.

The ride seemed like an eternity. Haruka tried her best to hold in her tears. Once they had arrived Haruka took off and left the doctor in her car. She was not waiting. Luckily, Michiru was already in a room and had been taken care of.

Haruka stood outside of the room. Her mind was racing with so many things. It had been about a month since she last saw Michiru. The last time she saw her, she had no idea who Michiru was, and now that she did, it made her nervous. She inhaled slowly and held the breath for a moment.

"Haruka." Dr. Todd had managed to catch up to the speedy blonde. "She's still ill. The affects of the drugs he put her on are still messing with her head."

"I know…" Haruka mumbled in her deep voice. "I don't know why I'm nervous."

"Maybe it's because you know who she is now?"

"Yeah." Haruka glanced at the side of the door. The name on the folder read 'Michiru Tenoh-Kaioh'. "How bad was she? How bad did the drugs hurt her?"

"She was hallucinating a lot. She thought you were there with her when you were gone. It only got worse when I tried to take her off of them. The staff said she was slowly getting better."

"I'm scared. What if she is never the same?"

"We don't know that yet." Dr. Todd placed her hand on the door knob. "Why don't I go in first?"

"Alright." Haruka exhaled loudly. She felt like a complete mess.

Dr. Todd entered the room and left the blonde woman outside. Michiru was lying down in the hospital bed. Her eyes were wide open and she was trying her hardest to reach for the remote control for the TV. "Hi, Michiru."

"Hi…" Michiru mumbled and continued to reach for the remote.

"How do you feel? Here, let me get that. You don't need to be reaching in your condition." Dr. Todd retrieved the remote for the wounded woman. "How do you feel?" She asked again.

"Like shit." Michiru sank back into the hospital bed with the remote cradled in her hands. "Better though."

Dr. Todd had noticed a significant improvement within the last few days. Michiru was able to put her sentences together better now as well. "Be careful, okay?"

Michiru sniffled a bit. "I hate everything. Everything I held dear to me is gone because of that man."

"You have a visitor." Dr. Todd backed up slowly to the door. She was unsure of how Michiru would react. Michiru firmly believed Haruka was gone.

The door opened and Haruka saw the doctor motion for her to enter. With a deep breath she entered. Michiru paid her no attention, her full focus was trying to get the remote to work for the TV.

"Mich." Haruka mumbled, still unsure of how she should react. Michiru dropped the remote when she heard the voice and snapped her head in the direction.

"No. Dr. Todd… I'm seeing things again." Michiru bent over the bed to reach for the remote, completely ignoring the blonde woman in the room.

Without hesitation Haruka approached the remote on the floor and picked it up for Michiru. "Here." She was kneeling on the floor as she handed the remote over.

"Doctor…" Michiru mumbled once more.

"Michiru, Haruka never died. I kept telling you that."

Haruka felt her heart race when their eyes met. "Hi."

Michiru shook her head. "She's not real. I've finally figured it out. I have to accept the fact that she's dead." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm not dead, Mich." Haruka stood and towered over the bed her wife was resting in.

"Michiru, it was all a lie that her father made up. He's in custody now. Haruka is here to see you. She misses you. I just couldn't keep her in the dark anymore."

Michiru reached out to touch Haruka, she still did not believe Haruka was alive. The blonde held out her hand palm up while Michiru traced her fingers over it. Then Haruka noticed something, Michiru had a matching tattoo. She had it hidden under her wrist warmer that was now gone.

"You have one like mine." Haruka touched the tattoo on Michiru's forearm. She also noticed Michiru had brunette roots.

Michiru was still unsure if Haruka was real or not. "Are you really here?" She pulled Haruka closer with her extended arm.

"Michiru," the doctor spoke "Haruka has memory loss."

"So, you really were in the hospital with me? Until they took you?" Michiru's voice was shaking. "For two years, he lied to me?" Her voice cracked a bit at the end. "Two years?"

"She was in a coma for two years."

"Haru…" Michiru pulled Haruka by her shirt down to her level and hugged her tightly. "Two years." She whispered.

Haruka held her tightly. She wished she could remember their past, but all she had ever remembered were small fragments.

"I missed you so much." Michiru's grip on the blonde was firm, she was not letting her go. "Two years…" She kept repeating. She ran one hand through Haruka's blonde hair and finally pulled back to look at her. "Do you remember the accident?" She questioned the blonde and touched the scar on her face.

"No…"

Michiru cradled Haruka's face in her hands. "It's okay." She smiled through her tears. "Everything will be okay now." It finally made sense to Haruka why Michiru had always said that to her.

"Yeah." Haruka returned the smile. "I'm not going anywhere now." She felt her face being pulled closer to Michiru's face.

"Are you nervous around me again?" Michiru sniffled with a smile.

"Yeah…" Haruka chuckled to herself.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Seven Years ago~

After meeting Michiru in the garden for the first time, Michiru wanted to have coffee with Haruka the next day. Haruka was not a fan of coffee but wanted to learn more about the beautiful brunette she had met. Within a week they had become close. Michiru invited Haruka over for a few hours one night. The two enjoyed a movie together. Michiru made herself comfortable by laying her head on Haruka's lap.

"Do you usually stare at people?" Michiru asked the blonde she had caught staring at her.

"I usually don't have a reason to stare at someone." Haruka replied with a smile. The woman reached up and touched her face. Her touch was so gentle.

"Why do you stare at me then?"

Haruka closed her eyes to enjoy the soft fingers on her cheek. "It's hard when that someone is as beautiful as you are." A smile spread across the blonde's lips.

"Is that so?"

Haruka opened her eyes and ran her fingers through the brunette hair. "It is."

Michiru sat up from Haruka's lap. Their eyes locked onto each other for a moment. Haruka was nervous when the woman drew closer to her face. She brushed her lips on Haruka's cheek. "Do I make you nervous?" She whispered to Haruka and continued to move her lips on Haruka's cheek.

Haruka slowly exhaled from the anticipation. "You're the first person to ever make me nervous." She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"You shouldn't be nervous around me." Michiru pulled away from Haruka's cheek and turned the blonde's face to hers. "Don't be nervous." She slowly drew in to kiss Haruka.

"I'll try not to be nervous around you." Haruka gasped from the breathtaking kiss. Never in her life had she ever felt that sort of shock from a simple kiss before. She leaned back to look into the blue eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Good." Michiru ran her hand through Haruka's hair and pulled her closer to her.

Their second kiss was just as breathtaking. Each time their lips met Haruka became covered in goose bumps. The hair on her entire body stood up. When she felt Michiru part her lips she did not hesitate to taste her kiss. Their tongues met each other and pure passion took over the two.

Haruka managed to pin Michiru down onto the couch. Usually by now she would have had every article of clothing stripped from herself and the woman under her, but she did not. She could not get enough of the soft lips she was kissing. When she felt her shirt being pushed over her back she stopped Michiru.

"I don't want to rush into anything so fast." Haruka whispered between a few more kisses. In the past she would have accepted a night of lust, but this woman made her feel different. Haruka sat up and looked at the goddess under her. "I hate to say this… but, I'm afraid I will be hurt." She brushed the back of her hand over Michiru's cheek.

"Don't worry. I feel the same. I don't want to scare you away. We haven't known each other long, but there's something I feel for you I've never felt before."

Haruka leaned down to feel the soft lips on hers again. "Me too." Haruka whispered after another kiss.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present time~

"Don't be nervous around me." Michiru spoke softly, she remembered all too well how nervous Haruka used to be around her when they first met many years ago.

"I will try my best." Haruka remembered how much easier it seemed when Michiru laid in bed with her back in the hospital. It seemed so much easier to kiss her then. Why was now different? She felt Michiru's soft lips on hers. The moment took Haruka's breath away, she found herself gasping for breath.

Michiru giggled and brushed some loose strands of hair from Haruka's face. "Just like the first time."

Haruka smiled, everything felt right again. "I have something for you." She turned away from Michiru and dug into her pocket. "I hope you like it." Her fingers found the key ring with the rings on it. She carefully removed the engagement ring that belonged to Michiru and turned back around. "I think you lost it a couple years ago." She reached for Michiru's left hand and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't remember anything. The only thing I really remember is how I feel about you. I felt it the day we met in the hospital." Haruka opened her other hand that had the engagement ring in it. "Is it possible to marry you twice?"


	11. One More Day

I do not own the characters Haruka Tenoh or Michiru Kaioh as they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The rest are mine**.**

I apologize for taking so long with this update. I had car troubles and had to go find a new car... :( Anyways, finally some time alone and such... :D I'll try not to take so long for my final update. I'm still dealing with the car thing. Urgh!

**One More Day**

"Where did you find it?" Michiru's eyes grew when she witnessed her missing ring.

"My father took it. I found it in your file." Haruka slid the ring back onto Michiru's finger.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Dr. Todd excused herself from the room.

Haruka continued to hold onto Michiru's hand. She looked at the tattoo on Michiru's wrist. "What does the tattoo say?" She touched it lightly. "What does mine say?"

"It's your name. Yours is my name."

Haruka remembered when Mich saw her tattoo one morning. Her bandage had ridden up a bit and she told her the name on the tattoo, it just did not register until now. "It makes sense now." Haruka smiled. "Where did he shoot you?"

Michiru's smile turned into a frown. She pulled her hospital gown up to a spot that was bandaged just above her right hip. "They said it missed everything important. I was lucky."

Haruka noticed Michiru was able to put her sentences together now, before she spoke in small sentences. Her mental health was better and Haruka was happy about it. She questioned if she would fully recover, after all, she did suffer brain damage from the accident. "We're both lucky." Haruka spoke softly while she looked down at Michiru's ivory skin. "So lucky." She pushed the gown up a bit further and kissed Michiru's stomach a couple of times.

"We are." The smile on Michiru's face was of pure happiness. Haruka played a few more light kisses on Michiru's stomach before she pulled back. "I missed you so much." She pushed her gown down and stared at the blonde for a moment.

Haruka reached for her hair and touched it. "Why did you dye it this color?"

"It calmed me down. Blues have a calming effect on people. When he told me you were dead, I didn't know what to do. For some reason I wanted a drastic change, that's what I did."

The smile on Michiru's lips faded away and she stared in the corner of the room. Haruka turned to see what she was looking at but saw nothing. "What's wrong, Mich?" She turned back to the woman in the hospital bed. "What are you looking at?"

"Why is he here?" Her tone was harsh and demanding.

"Who is it?"

Michiru pointed to the corner. "Your father."

Haruka felt her eyes swell a bit. It was then that she realized Michiru may never stop seeing the hallucinations. "Mich… don't worry. He's not here. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise he's not here. He's been taken into custody."

Michiru covered her face and cried for a moment. "You must think I'm insane."

"No. It's not your fault." Haruka pulled a chair up next to the bed. "Don't worry." She tried her best to calm Michiru down. "It's like you were always telling me. Everything is okay now."

"Haru…" Michiru wiped her face clean. "Will you lay with me? I miss you next to me."

"I don't think the bed is big enough for two of us."

"I don't care." Michiru tugged on Haruka's shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you where you were shot."

"I don't care." She continued to tug on the shirt.

"Alright." Haruka stood. Michiru moved over as far as she could, wincing a couple of times from the pain above her hip. "If it hurts, let me know, I'll get back in the chair." She carefully laid down next to Michiru.

"It's alright." Michiru pulled Haruka closer. "Even if it does hurt, I don't care." She kissed Haruka a few times. "I just missed you. I was unsure if it was you when they brought you into my room in the other hospital."

"I'm sorry I didn't remember everything. I still don't…" Haruka stroked Michiru's face."All I remember is the way I feel for you. It confused me for a while."

"I know." Michiru placed her index finger on Haruka's lips to silence her.

Their conversation found a stopping point for the time being. Haruka had so many questions for her wife. She wanted to know everything from their past together. Michiru drew in closer and their lips met again. With each kiss Haruka found it harder to control herself. Her body yearned for more than just kisses, but with the weakened state of Michiru, she would not dare do anything more. Haruka parted from the heated kiss and caught her breath.

"Everything okay?" Michiru's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah." Haruka panted.

"I remember that face." Michiru snickered.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Haru, we were together for five years before the accident. You can't hide anything from me."

Haruka chuckled under her breath and tried her best to relax her body. Every so often, Michiru would glance back to the corner she thought Dr. Tenoh was standing in. Haruka noticed, but did not say anything. She kept her focus on the woman she was laying next to. Michiru rolled over on her side, nuzzled into Haruka's chest and fell asleep. Haruka held onto her tightly, she never wanted to let her go. Then she, too, fell asleep.

A knock at the door a few minutes later awoke Haruka. Michiru continued to sleep peacefully. Dr. Todd walked in and stood next to the bed. "Haruka." She whispered.

"Hmm?" The blonde mumbled. She did not want to wake up Michiru.

"I need to talk to you alone. It's important."

Haruka sighed, she did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment. She did not want to leave Michiru's side. "Can it wait until later? I don't want to move and wake her."

"I'll just whisper then. When she's better they are going to put her back in the other hospital."

"No!" Haruka almost screamed. Michiru shifted a bit in her sleep. "No…" She repeated with a whisper. "I can't lose her again."

"The best we can do is take it to court and see if they will allow her to be released. It may take some time… I'm sorry." The doctor put her hand on Haruka's shoulder to try to calm her.

"I don't want to lose her again…" Haruka cuddled closer to her wife. She had just gotten Michiru back after the battle with her father. "I can't."

"You can be released; they only kept you in the hospital since you had nowhere to go. Would you like to return home?"

"I want her to come with me. I can take care of her." Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head.

"The court may not see it like that, especially since you were just recently released from a mental hospital yourself."

"Can you leave us alone again?" Haruka had buried her face in Michiru's hair. Her voice was slightly muffled. "I don't want to think about that right now. She's not going to take it well either."

"Alright." The doctor dug in her purse for a moment. "Here's my number. Call me if you need anything, okay?" She set a small card down on the table in the room and left.

"This is all my fault." Michiru mumbled from Haruka's chest. "I shouldn't have trusted your father."

"You heard?"

"Yes."

"You'll be in here for a while. I won't leave your side while you're here." Haruka kissed the top of her head again.

"Haru, do you remember how long ago it was when we met?" Michiru pulled away from Haruka's chest and looked into her eyes.

"I wish I did…"

"Seven years. Do you remember how long ago it was when we got married?"

"I wish…I did…" Haruka felt a pain in her chest as she spoke.

"Almost five years. Another week will be five years. The sixth of May."

"Sixth of May." Haruka smiled and drew in for a kiss. "I'll try not to forget."

"You haven't changed - always making a joke out of something bad." Michiru grinned and poked Haruka on the tip of the nose.

Haruka stole a few more kisses all the while she let one of her hands roam Michiru's body. She had forgotten everything about this woman, and had to relearn everything about her again. Her hand began to learn the curves of Michiru's body.

"Ow." Michiru winced, Haruka had accidently touched the spot where she had been shot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She felt horrible for touching the wounded area. "I didn't mean to." She withdrew her hand and stopped.

"It's alright. You don't have to stop."

Haruka put her arm over Michiru and slowly traced down her back. She wanted to learn everything she could about her wife. Her hand eventually found its way to Michiru's buttocks, and try as she might, she could not resist the urge to give it a gentle squeeze.

Michiru giggled. "You were always an ass grabber. Some things never change." She tried to hide the pain from her hip each time she spoke or laughed, Haruka noticed it hurt her though.

"I couldn't resist." Haruka spoke with a mischievous grin and giggled as well.

Michiru cupped one of Haruka's cheeks into her hand. "I never found a single thing I didn't love about you."

Haruka blushed. "I'm sure I can say the same thing."

Their time alone was interrupted when a knock came from the door and someone walked in. "You don't need to be in the bed with her!" A woman rushed over to the bed. "You need to get out of the bed."

"I'm sorry." Haruka whispered to Michiru and stole one more kiss before getting out of the bed.

The woman approached Michiru and asked her a few questions. All the while she checked the IVs and other important gadgets in the room. Before she left she turned back to Haruka. "I don't want to see you in the bed again. It could tear her wound open again."

Haruka nodded and both women watched as the nurse left the room. She snickered once the door closed and went back to the bed. "Did I always follow the rules in the past?" She made herself comfortable on the bed again.

"No, you didn't. You got me in trouble a few times as well."

"Oh, sorry."

"It was good fun. I don't regret anything we did together."

"Or anything we will do together?" Haruka cocked on eyebrow.

"You really haven't changed a bit. I'm glad."

"What are we going to do once this is all over?" Haruka played with some of Michiru's wavy hair while she spoke.

"Have one long vacation."

"That would be nice. Would we even have the money for that?"

Michiru grew silent for a moment. She stared into Haruka's eyes deep in thought. "The accident we were in two years ago, it was a business truck that hit us. When you were gone a settlement was made. We should be fine for a while."

It never occurred to Haruka to think of the condition of the other driver. "How was the other driver?"

"He was in a semi. Not a scratch."

"With the lawsuit against my father we could probably even take an early retirement then?"

"I'm sure."

Haruka had never been so at calm in her life that she could remember. She stayed in the hospital and never left Michiru's side. The nurses did not try to get Haruka to leave even after visiting hours. Word had gotten out as to what Haruka and Michiru had just been through and the staff bent the rules. Michiru told Haruka of the things they had done in their past, but Haruka could never remember.

Each day that passed, Haruka knew was one day closer to them being separated again. Soon, Michiru would be put back into her mental hospital, even if she was getting better. Haruka noticed a few things Michiru did and said that made her realize she would never be 'normal' again. It broke her heart to witness these occasions. Haruka never mentioned it to Michiru though; her wife was already ashamed of her mental health as it was.

Michiru's wound had healed almost completely. Dr. Todd paid the occasional visit to evaluate Michiru's mental status. She, too, noticed small things about Michiru's mental state that Haruka noticed.

"One more day." Haruka was in tears when she spoke to Michiru. In one more day, Michiru would be put back into her old hospital. "I can't stand the idea of falling asleep alone now."

"At least this time, I know we will be back together one day." The night had come and both women sat on a small couch in the hospital room. Haruka had cracked the window open and they enjoyed the night breeze.

"Yeah." Haruka had her arm wrapped around Michiru and pulled her close for a kiss. She savored each and every kiss they had shared since she came to this hospital.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll visit every day, I promise. Hey, I have an idea." Haruka stood and tugged on Michiru's hand.

"What is it?"

"Just come with me." The look on Haruka's face was a tale tell sign that she was up to something naughty.

"Alright, just don't get us in trouble." Michiru joked.

"I don't care if we get in trouble." Haruka pulled Michiru into the small bathroom that was joined with her hospital room.

"We're going to get in trouble."

"It's just one more day. What are they going to do? Kick us out?" Haruka closed the bathroom door and turned to Michiru. "We haven't been able to do much together." She kissed Michiru and approached the small shower.

"You're going to get us in trouble, just like you used to do all the time."

"Then, let's do it for old time's sake." Haruka grinned and turned the knobs on the shower.

"I just can't say no to you."

As the water warmed up Haruka turned to Michiru. "You can say no if you don't want to. I can take a shower alone."

"It's alright." Michiru took a step forward and gazed into Haruka's eyes. "It will be a while before we can be like this again, completely alone." She wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. The blonde leaned down for a kiss and removed Michiru's hospital gown.

"When you're back with me, I won't ever leave your side." Haruka allowed Michiru to remove her shirt. For what seemed to be the first time, Haruka observed Michiru's naked body. Her figure is a perfect hourglass and completely beautiful. A normal person would see the burn marks on Michiru's arm and probably turn the other way, but Haruka found it make her even more beautiful. The burns traveled from Michiru's wrist up to her shoulder. "You're beautiful in every way possible." Haruka leaned down for another kiss.

Michiru's face turned red. "You're beautiful too, Haru."

Haruka pulled Michiru closer. Their bare skin collided, only a preview of what it would feel like when they would make love someday. She pulled Michiru back into the shower with her, never parting from her lips. Haruka never let her hands stop roaming. She wanted to feel every bit of Michiru's body. Haruka savored each minute in the shower. She took the time to lather the shampoo into Michiru's hair and wash her body, all the while avoiding the still sensitive spot near her hip.

Michiru cupped Haruka's face into her hands and pulled her close. "I can't wait to be back home with you."

Haruka smiled and nodded in agreement. She felt Michiru soon work shampoo into her own hair. Michiru took the time to reacquaint herself with Haruka's figure as well. Neither woman wanted to leave the shower but they did. Haruka brought a towel around herself and wrapped Michiru in it as well. "Soon." She whispered and began to dry her wife.

Michiru poked her head out of the small bathroom and made sure no one was in the room. The coast was clear. They quickly dressed themselves and laid in the small bed together. While Michiru drifted to sleep Haruka's mind remained on their shower together. How wonderful it felt to explore Michiru's body. Her final thought was about the innocent exploration they shared in the shower, then she fell asleep.


	12. Soul Mates

Alright, I SO do apologize for taking almost a month for this update. I have been so incredibly busy. Had to find a new car then I had to look for a new house or apartment. My sister was visiting from out of town with my niece and I finally got to see my baby nephew for the first time. That paired with my promotion at work. I've been busy... then I was afraid my final chapter would be a total let down or something. I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter. It's not much but I had to finish it. Now that things have settled down I've been playing around with an idea for a fantasy story. I've always wanted to write a story based on something similar to the Disney princess stories but with a lesbian twist... so... if you're interested keep an eye out. (Haruka and Michiru again) I wouldn't be able to update as fast I would hope I would though.

**Soul Mates**

Haruka awoke at the first sign of the morning. She knew last night was the last night she would have been able to stay with Michiru, at least for some time. Dr. Todd had been helping her on getting all the court cases handled between her father and getting Michiru released. Michiru was still sound asleep cuddled close to her. Despite what the nurses kept saying about only one person being in the bed, they constantly disregarded it.

Haruka took the time to watch Michiru while she slept. Michiru always slept with her face buried into the blonde's chest. Her wife had told her how protected she always felt around her. She always viewed Haruka as being strong and she was always over protective of Michiru in the past. Even now, Haruka still felt the same way. She wanted to protect Michiru from everything going on at the moment.

She continued to savor their time alone. After a few more minutes, Michiru shifted a bit and pressed closer to Haruka. "Good morning." Michiru whispered a minute later.

"Good morning." Haruka whispered back and ran a hand through Michiru's hair. "I could get used to this."

Michiru chuckled to herself. "We used to sleep like this all the time." She pulled away from Haruka's chest and looked into her eyes.

"We'll be back together soon." The blonde smiled. Michiru giggled when she looked at Haruka. "What's wrong?" Haruka inquired.

"Your hair is sticking straight up."

"Yeah, downfall of short hair isn't it? Wake up with a morning Mohawk." Haruka tried to push her hair down and failed as it went back up. She looked over to a small clock on the wall. It was still early, about 8:00am. "Why don't we get refreshed now? I don't want to rush around later…"

"Alright."

Haruka kissed Michiru and stood from the bed. The moment she turned she felt a smack on her backside. "Hey!"

Michiru wore a huge grin. "I couldn't resist. I haven't been able to do that in a while."

"Hm." A smile spread across Haruka's face and she turned once again to go to the bathroom. Michiru joined her shortly after and they both refreshed themselves.

Haruka had managed to get her hair to its usual style after a while. Michiru's eyes never left the blonde woman. "What is it, Mich?" Haruka questioned after a moment.

"I don't want to go back." She exhaled slowly.

Haruka took a deep breath and held it for a moment while she was in thought. "I know."

"I hate that place."

"I know…"

Michiru approached Haruka and embraced her. "We'll be back together, right? In our home?"

"I promise we will." The last thing Haruka wanted to think about was being upset. She kissed Michiru's forehead and lightly massaged Michiru's back.

Michiru's response was a kiss.

"How does your hip feel?" Haruka asked.

"I don't feel a thing anymore."

Temptation was running high for Haruka. "Good." She kissed Michiru once more and picked her up, never once parting from her lips.

"You devil." Michiru whispered.

Haruka did not reply, her focus was on something else. She placed Michiru on the small couch and rested on top of her. "Not the best place I guess." Her lips traveled to Michiru's neck.

Through a few grunts and groans Michiru managed to whisper back to her. "Better than some places we've been in."

"You can tell me all about that when we're home." The blonde now began to suck on Michiru's neck, marking Michiru as hers.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then they can leave or watch." Haruka pulled back and put her finger on the mark she left on Michiru's neck. She then began to bite on her collarbone. Haruka felt Michiru relax under her and soon Haruka's top was gone along with Michiru's gown. The blonde's eyes looked longingly at the bare chest of her wife for a moment. She took a few seconds to lock in the memory of Michiru's body. Michiru produced a few moans when Haruka began to tease her.

"Always the tease."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"I love it. I love you, Haruka."

"I love you too, Michiru." Haruka left a few bite marks on Michiru's stomach. Neither woman noticed the knock from the door or the person that entered. It had been two long years since they had last made love, and they let nothing interrupt them. The nurse quickly stepped back out of the room.

"They, uhm, they are still getting ready." The nurse spoke to Dr. Todd that was outside of the room.

"I'll just wait then." The doctor could barely make out some sounds from the room. She knew exactly what was happening and decided to walk away and leave them alone for the time being.

Michiru and Haruka quickly made their way to the small bathroom. Both women were out of breath and either snickering or giggling. "It's been too long." Michiru shared another kiss with Haruka.

Haruka's frown caught Michiru's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well," Haruka looked a bit nervously around the room. "I don't remember last time, or the time before that. I feel like a dummy."

"I don't care if you remember the past. All that matters if that I have you now and we're together."

"We're about to be separated again though."

"Only for a short time, love."

Haruka nodded. She knew shortly Michiru would be headed back to the hospital that had been her home for over two years now. "I'll handle everything while you're in the hospital. I'll have our home ready for when you come home. It will be perfect." Haruka waved her hands in the air while she spoke. "Perfect." She smiled.

"I'm sure it will be."

The couple enjoyed the last small bit of time they had together. Their first priority being to clean themselves of the lovemaking they had just endured. Dr. Todd was still patiently waiting until she decided it was the time to enter the room. A soft knock was heard at the door and the familiar doctor entered the small hospital room.

"Hello ladies." She spoke softly. The tone in her voice was a bit sad.

"Hey Doctor." Haruka shared the same tone.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here."

The couple nodded in unison.

"I wish I didn't have to take you back, Michiru. But I have to. We're working on getting you released soon. I'm estimating a couple months, I'm so sorry."

"Months compared to two years. This time, I know I'm coming home to Haruka. I know she's going to be waiting for me now." Michiru turned and cupped Haruka's cheek in one hand. With her free hand she touched the scar that was ripped across her wife's face. "I'm the happiest I've been in two years." She kissed her scarred cheek lightly and whispered a quiet 'I love you'.

"I love you too." Haruka whispered back.

They joined the doctor in her car. She first dropped Michiru off at the hospital and allowed for the couple a few minutes together before taking Haruka home. While Haruka had been staying with Michiru she had been able to regain access to their bank accounts. The settlement involving their accident a couple years ago had left the couple with a small fortune. Haruka spent a few days finding a new car. She never missed a day to visit her wife in the hospital.

Haruka also visited their neighbor and landlord, Bea. It surprised Haruka to find the woman completely understanding to Haruka and Michiru's relationship. It was nice for Haruka to have a friend to talk to and she found herself visiting Bea quite often.

"I can't believe what your own father did to you two." Bea spoke softly. Haruka had just gotten home from visiting Michiru for the day. "That's just awful, to take advantage of a horrible accident like that."

Haruka nodded and sipped on some tea the woman had made.

"Everything is going well now, I suppose? You're back together. I bet she is happy. She would come over here every day after the accident. She thought she had lost everything." The woman looked down into her cup of tea for a moment. "It was hard to watch her go through that." Bea sniffled a bit. "I'm just glad it's all over and you're really here. She really needed you."

"Soon she will be home with me again. The court is making it more difficult, just as I was told. They don't think I'm ready to take care of her. Mostly because I was just in the hospital myself. Dr. Todd is trying her best on it. On the other hand, things are looking quite bad for my father. He has quite a few charges on him now. Tack on attempted murder among his malpractice and other things." Haruka shook her head and wore devilish grin. "He's getting what he deserves. He will probably be in prison until the day he dies."

"How much longer until Michiru will be home?" Bea swirled her tea around in her cup.

"About a month and a half… it's so hard to sleep at night without her near me. When I looked back at the past few months, the entire situation seems unbelievable."

"Things happen for a reason, I'm sure. In all my life I always welcome the bad times, because I can always look back on the bad times and find myself somewhere good because of it."

Haruka nodded and drank the last bit of her tea. "I agree. I hate to leave so soon, but I have to be up early. Have a few things to take care of before I go visit Michiru tomorrow. I'm sure you understand. Thanks for the tea again."

"Have a good night, dear."

"Thanks, you too." Haruka left and took the small walk it was back to her home. She sat on the couch quietly and eyed a book on the coffee table. Every night she went home she would open the book, a photo album. Even though she never remembered taking the pictures, it made her feel as though Michiru was closer. She took her time and looked at each photograph. Somewhere in the middle was a small red tulip.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Haruka sat quietly in the court room, watching the final outcome of her father's case. A few months had gone by, within a couple more days Michiru would be back home with her. Haruka's gaze never left her father while the jury finished and the sentence was named. Dr. Tenoh glanced at his daughter to find a similar, sinister grin spread across Haruka's face. She winked at him when he stood and was taken away. Haruka then made her way out of the courtroom to visit Michiru and tell her the news. Everything had fallen into Haruka and Michiru's favor. They obtained a second small fortune from her father.

Haruka entered the mental hospital and found Michiru waiting eagerly for her. The trial was all over the local news and in the paper.

"Mich." Haruka scooped her up the moment she was within arm's reach. "Everything is fine now. He's gone."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's only a few more days until you are finally home!" Haruka twirled in a circle from excitement while she still held onto her wife. "Everything is ready for you to come home." She stopped and put Michiru back her own feet.

"I forget what home is like. I've been here so long."

"I know. Everything will be in the past soon and we can go forward again." Haruka brushed the back of her hand on Michiru's cheek and kissed her gently. "I can't wait to sit down with you and have you go through that photo album with me."

"I'm looking forward to it to."

"I only wished it helped me remember things." Haruka sighed, her biggest fear now was never remembering her entire past.

"We're putting the past behind us, right?" Michiru smiled. Haruka nodded.

The couple sat down, away from all the other patients. Never once would Haruka stop smiling. "I was wondering, when we reinstate out vows, where do you want to do it at, love?" Haruka reached for Michiru's left hand and observed the ring.

"You said you remember the place we met. How about we take a trip back to the garden we met in? Just the two of us, something private."

"I'd like that." Haruka continued to stare at Michiru's hand for a few more moments. "I've been wondering something." She cleared her throat. "Was there somewhere in particular we were heading that day, you know, the day of the accident?"

"You were taking me to the air port. I was going to visit my family for a couple of weeks back in Japan." Michiru sat quietly as though recalling the entire scene for a moment. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered the tragic day.

"No, please don't cry." Haruka reached to wipe her tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's alright." Michiru sniffled a bit. "It's all in the past." She looked away from Haruka for a moment and remained silent. Haruka watched her closely, she knew something was bothering Michiru.

"Is everything alright?"

After a few more moment of silence Michiru turned back. "Everything is perfect."

"Good." Haruka glanced at her watch. "Visiting hours are almost up. I'll come back tomorrow as soon as I can, just like I do every day I come."

"I know you will." Michiru's smile mixed with the sadness of Haruka leaving.

"Take care, love." Each time they parted for the day, neither woman wanted the embrace to end. "I love you, so much." Haruka whispered and kissed Michiru.

"I love you too." After about a minute Haruka finally parted and walked away. She glanced back at Michiru the entire time she walked away.

Michiru waved and sat quietly. She remembered back to a few days prior to the accident…

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Two years ago~

"I can't believe you did that." Michiru was hot and angry with Haruka. "After all we've been through."

"I didn't do it." Haruka crossed her arms across her chest. The women stood in their living room. "I would never cheat on you, Michiru. After everything we've been through and everything we've done. I put up with my father disowning me."

"I think I need some time away from you." Michiru angrily tapped her chin and huffed.

"Mich, I told you exactly what happened. The woman came onto me. I pushed her away the instant it happened." Haruka attempted to calm her wife down with an embrace, but was forced away.

"Haruka." Michiru rubbed her forehead. "I just don't like the idea of someone else touching you and kissing you."

"I called you and told you the instant it happened. I have nothing to hide from you."

"I still need to get away for a couple of weeks. I haven't seen my parents for a while."

Haruka took a seat on their couch. "Why are you so mad at me?"

Michiru continued to rub her forehead. "I'm not really mad at you. I'm mad at the situation you found yourself in. It's so easy for someone to just come in and ruin everything in our lives."

"I would never let anyone come between us. You know that. Hey, I'll drive you to the airport, alright?"

Michiru stood quietly without a response.

"Am I sleeping on the couch tonight?"

**Xxxxxxxxx**

~Present time~

Michiru remembered clearly the argument they had a few days prior to the accident. Thinking back on it, she was not sure why she had gotten so worked up about it. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Two years ago she would not have pictured her life being where it is now. She smiled to herself when she thought of how things had played out with Haruka recently. They had already made plans to fly out to a few places together and see new things.

"Three more days." Michiru whispered to herself and headed to her room. In three more days everything would just seem like an awful nightmare.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Haruka was finishing the final touches in house before she went to pick up Michiru and bring her home. She had bought a few decorations and bought a vase of red tulips. Her landlady helped her with a few ideas as well.

"Alright, I'm going to go pick her up!" Haruka tried to hide her excitement when she spoke to Bea.

"Oh, this is going to be great. I'm so happy for you! Just, drive carefully! We don't want everything to happen all over again!" Bea waved her finger at Haruka whom was ready to burst with excitement.

"I know, I know! I have to go!" Before Bea was able to speak another word Haruka had taken off.

When she finally arrived in the hospital, Michiru was waiting with a small bag packed. She was tapping her fingers together in anticipation. "Haruka." Michiru ran the instant the blonde appeared in the room.

"Let's go home." Haruka picked up Michiru in a bear hug.

Haruka turned to the staff member at the desk. "Thanks for everything. We won't be back!" She grinned at the woman who smiled and nodded.

"I hope everything works out for you two as you hope it will."

"It will!" Haruka took Michiru's bag and they left the hospital.

"I never thought I'd get out of that place." Michiru took one final look at the old building.

"You'll never go back. I won't let it happen."

"I know you won't." The couple arrived at the car and began their short journey home.

Michiru stared out of the window deep in thought. Haruka noticed her silence and placed a reassuring hand onto Michiru's hand. "Everything is okay now." Haruka whispered.

"It is." Michiru whispered back. "When do you want to fly out to reinstate our vows? I want to go soon. I don't want to put it off."

"I can take care of all of that tomorrow if you want me to."

"I'd love it."

When they arrived at the house Michiru gasped. "I can't believe I'm finally home."

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." Haruka led Michiru into the house with her eyes covered. "I hope you like it." She dropped her hands from Michiru's gaze and put arms around her waist.

Michiru observed the living room. "You bought new furniture?"

"I noticed a few rips and stuff in the old couch. A few bumps and scratches on the table. And the TV was so two years ago."

"I love it." Michiru looked down at the coffee table where the vase of flowers sat and a small card next to it.

"I wrote you something." Haruka picked up the card and sat on the couch. She motioned for Michiru to sit next to her.

Michiru sat down and leaned into Haruka's shoulder. She opened the card and read it slowly.

_-Michiru, my love_

_I may not remember the past and may never, but one thing is clear, I never forgot how I felt about you. No matter what life may throw in our direction, I know nothing could ever come between us. I am lucky to call you mine. I'll never let you go. The odds were against us and we found each other again. How many people are lucky enough to find their soul mate twice in one life?_

_-Yours forever,_

_Haruka_

"We are lucky, aren't we?"

"We are." Haruka kissed Michiru's cheek and reached for the photo album on the small table next to the couch. "I've been waiting for the moment we could look at this together."

Michiru opened it to the first page and pointed to the first picture. It was a picture of Michiru sitting down at a small shop, sipping on what looked like coffee. "You took this picture of me a week after we started dating."

**The End**


End file.
